


And nowhere to go

by krear



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Nonymos, and nowhere to go, this work is a traslation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krear/pseuds/krear
Summary: 他抛出嘲讽，肮脏的假笑，“老实说，Rogers，你需要被更努力地开发才能弄湿自己。”Steve在听到这些话语时，觉得自己的肠胃有些不舒服，但他绝对拒绝承认这是除了愤怒之外的其他东西。Tony想找出Steve的极限，而Steve从来都不知道如何在一场战斗中逃脱。





	And nowhere to go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Nowhere to Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494958) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



> 注意：  
> 这是个黑暗AU。Tony也许是个改过自新的武器制造商，但这并没有魔法般的把他变成一个好人。Steve有许多疑问，而这些疑问都起源于愤怒。

Chapter 1

“你知道的，Rogers，”Tony冷淡地说，“我们是天造地设的一对。”  
Steve怒瞪着他并猛烈地拉扯吊起他双臂的手铐，但除此之外他什么也做不到。他正坐在空地板上，仍然穿着早上晨跑时的T恤和宽松运动裤，手腕被强力钢制手铐扣紧，他的四倍力量都无法将它们扳断。一个粗糙的纤维口套被皮绳紧捆在他的嘴上，皮绳在脑后收紧并绕过他的下巴。  
Tony甚至都没有看着他，他正看着几个显示屏，在那上面投映着一些影像：Steve正在健身房打着沙包；Steve做着单手俯卧撑；Steve和Natasha对练；Steve在刚升起的太阳下不断奔跑。  
“你是科学的奇迹，”Tony继续道，“而我是个科学家，我理应质疑所有奇迹，将它们拆开，看看是什么让他们嘀嗒运作的。况且，实际上是我亲爱的老爹创造了你——你是一个家族遗产，而我继承并发展他遗留产业的极限。”  
他终于看着Steve，黑色的瞳孔中有愉悦的光芒在闪烁。“我所说的，Cap，这意味着我将会让你流汗。”  
Steve发出怀疑的哼气声。Tony挑高了眉毛，然后步行穿过房间蹲在他面前。  
“如果我拿下这个口套，”他说“你会咬我吗？”  
Steve的目光锐利得可以刺穿固体混凝土，但这仅让Tony笑得更灿烂。  
“猜我会冒这个风险。”  
他伸出手，但Steve收起下巴威胁地瞪视着他，这让Tony无法够到他颌下的扣子。Tony被激怒了一点，他在Steve眼前把手指掰得啪啪作响。“抬起下巴，Rogers，我可没有一整天时间耗在这上面。”他恼怒地拍了一下他的脸，“快点。”  
这样的待遇让Steve变热了起来，但这该死的手铐不肯松动，不论他怎么鼓起手臂上的肌肉持续拉扯这些束缚，始终微丝不动。看来除了说出自己的抗议他别无所能。最后，当他抬起下巴时，这行为让人觉得他好像放弃了挣扎，而tony翘起的嘴角让这一切感觉更糟。  
“永不放弃，嗯？”他念叨着，先解开了下颌的扣子，“我们最后会知道的。”  
他接着解开了Steve脑后的扣子并取出了口套。Steve活动着下颌，在脑海中排演他想说的一切，并事先向自己已故的母亲道歉。  
“你不会流汗，”Tony继续谈话，好像这一切都完美的正常。“你从不流汗，这让我该死的疯狂，Erskine把你变成了人类的巅峰，但并没有剥除你的人性，这儿一定有个极限，我一定要找到。”  
他露出一个嘲讽的假笑，“这不是爆炸式科学，事实上，Rogers，你需要被努力开发才能弄湿自己。”  
Steve在听到这些话语时，觉得自己的肠胃有些不舒服，但他绝对拒绝承认这是除了愤怒之外的其他东西。  
“如果你认为诱骗我——”  
“JARVIS诱骗了你，顺便一说，这真是出奇的简单。”  
这是个令人心痛的事实，电梯里的催眠瓦斯足够放倒Steve。况且他也料想不到混蛋Tony Stark 会在他该死的房子里攻击他。  
“Stark，这行为已经越过界了，”Steve叫嚷着，猛烈拉扯身上的禁锢。“马上放我走！我不是你该死的玩具。”  
“这可不一定。”Tony回道。  
“你疯了。”  
“也许但不重要，”Tony继续。“现在重要的是我们正面临的科学挑战。你是否有极限？我能否找到他们？我能否突破他们？我想找到这些答案。”  
Steve尝试冷静下来。  
“你不是第一个尝试这么做的，”他酸涩地说道，“但我不会成为你的实验小鼠。不是今天，永远不是。我已经受够这个了。”  
“当然不。”Tony露齿而笑。  
Steve的呼吸停滞了一下，无法完全理解发生了什么。Tony的黑眼睛还黏在他身上。  
“但在我填补你之前让我充满你。”他以一种低沉的语调说道。  
他仍然蹲在Steve面前，手上玩弄着纤维制口套，“为此，我需要你保持空腹，这就是为什么我要在早餐前把你抓过来，”他开始解释。“这确实是一个挑战，Rogers，我说我能打破你，你认为我不能。如果这回四十年代赢了那可真糟，但如果他们赢了——”他咧嘴而笑，“我们交换。”  
Steve没有预料到这个。他暂时停止了挣扎。  
“交换？”他重复。  
“只是为了公平，”Tony耸肩，“我会成为你的测试对象。我将按照你的方式做。我会停止逼迫你并不再挑起事端。”  
上帝啊，这个男人疯了。但——这个条件确实非常具有诱惑力。21世纪有许多Steve赞赏的事物，但Tony Stark的傲慢和固执己见不在其中。他就是不肯听进他说的话并定期威胁到周边每个人的安全——这起小小的清晨绑架案就充分展示了Stark风格的道德品行是怎样的。  
Steve一点都没有怀疑他话语的真实性，然而——挑战也许是他们唯一共同面对的事物。可能也正是他所渴望的，“持续多久？”  
Tony考虑了一下，“一个月？”  
“一年。”Steve吼道。  
那双黑色的眼睛又深深盯着他看了一会。然后Tony笑着说道“成交。”  
他站起来的同时，Steve发觉自己开始疑惑自己刚刚到底答应了些什么。他尝试回忆Tony疯狂的演说内容。  
Make Me SWEAT.-弄湿我。  
他再次哼气出声，他数公里数公里地不停奔跑，并且在所有不得不放弃自己某些观点的科学家的警惕审视中举起几乎不可能的重量。他不会感觉到累。他不会放弃。他不会流汗。  
不论Tony给予他什么待遇，他都能承受就像他曾经所承受过的其他一切。况且他这一整年所受的束缚是有相当价值回报的——他再次拖拽手铐时这样告诉自己。Steve几乎肯定Stark会放了他如果他拒绝了这个交易，但“几乎肯定”在这种情况下是绝对不够的。他不知道Tony实际上计划做些什么。  
Tony把口套放回桌子上，并从抽屉里拿出了一个东西——某件纤长而柔韧的。当他走回来时，不停地在手中转动把玩它。  
那是一个短马鞭。  
“JARVIS，展开他，”他冷漠地说。“方案一。”  
镣铐开始嗡嗡响，Steve意识到他不是被栓在一堵墙上而是一个他看不到的全机械结构平台。他的手腕被分开，但始终紧紧束缚着并不断舒展开，直到他的手臂被打开到最大，然后不断提升，直到他不得不跪立起来而非坐在地上。Steve注视着地面，忍受着这一切。  
马鞭轻轻拍打在脸上，“抬起眼睛来，队长。”  
Steve怒目而视，但他的肠胃再次感受到了痉挛，他无法再对自己说谎，身体的热潮涌入鼠蹊部——这不仅仅是愤怒。  
他迎着Stark的凝视，拒绝看着马鞭。  
“你无法真正伤害到我，”他说“这一百年里都不可能。”  
“这不是关于疼痛，Cap，”Tony略带疏远的说。“我知道已经有人尝试过用疼痛击倒你。而且，不论你是否相信，我会做得比那更过分。”  
“oh”Steve毫无诚意地假装惊讶。“但这个，这还好，是吗？”他继续，看了一眼捆住他双手的机械。  
“怎么？”Tony调笑道，“你想出来？”  
但Steve是个愚蠢而固执的家伙，因为他从来不会逃避任何一场战斗，这次也不例外。说实话，从一开始他就想给Tony上一课。而现在机会已经显现，他是不过错过的，不论这有多么扭曲。好的是，他是在工程师自己的领域里做这事，而非在健身房的台子上击败他——这胜之不武。更不用说服从他的承诺。  
“那么继续，”他催促，“接着来。”  
Tony恶劣地笑了，再次轻拍他的脸颊。“你真是有很多愤怒呢，Rogers。”  
“继续，然后你会知道有多少的，伙计。”Steve唾弃道。  
嘶响的风声是如此意外，以至于他一开始没意识到发生了什么。但当灼烧的疼痛袭击了他，他才明白马鞭狠狠地抽在了他脸上。他能感觉到血红的鞭痕显现在他脸上。  
“不要把我看得如此肤浅，”Tony说道，声调突然变得低沉而冷酷。“你还没有赢呢。”  
Steve控制着自己的呼吸，尖锐的疼痛淡去，一如他的意外降临。但他鼠蹊部的紧绷并没有缓解。  
“疼痛并没有持续多久，嗯哼？”他喘息着。  
Tony叹气，再次阴暗地调笑道，“这并不是疼痛，Cap。”  
Steve曾被拷打过，两次，是在和咆哮突击队一起突袭敌军的时候。他知道Stark在阿富汗经历过类似的对待。他是对的，这不是疼痛，不同于他们频繁受到怪物或外星人攻击时感受到的疼痛。  
但Tony Stark还是将那该死的马鞭抽在了他脸上。而Steve跪在地上，双手被绑缚在头上，而他还没有吃那该死的早餐。无意识的，他握紧拳头并再次拉扯手铐。Tony用一种赞赏的目光看着他肌肉鼓起的流畅线条。  
“不得不承认，我爹的眼光还是不错的。”他说。  
Steve厌恶他看着自己的那种眼神，好像他是一辆昂贵的车或一块肉。  
“你真是他妈的完美，Rogers。怪不得那么多人想玷污你的旗帜。”  
他把马鞭放在桌子上，紧邻了口套，然后从托盘里拿起一个具有金属光泽的东西。当Tony一步步走近并一把抓住他的衬衫时，Steve绷紧了身体但没有移开目光。  
“oh，Jarvis，”他茫然道，“能帮我个忙，把Captain的脚踝也固定住吗？你会吧？”  
Steve感到几支钢制的机械手靠近他的小腿并本能地反抗。Tony仅是咧嘴而笑，好似一切尽在他的掌握中。他随意地滑动手术刀——那是一把手术刀——从Steve的衬衫底下，一口气切割成布条，轻易地切碎了贴身衣物。  
Steve控制着自己愤怒的呼吸。他曾预想过类似的事情，而他愚蠢的认为Tony会在这之前停手。但他只是用敏锐而高效地、如同外科医生般的手法把他的长裤切成了碎片。先割开了腰带并沿着裤腿缝合线切下去，然后把破碎的衣物扯离。仅用了不到十秒钟，Steve就只剩他的拳击短裤了。他突然觉得自己比之前更容易受到伤害了。  
Shit，他暗想，眼神向下拂过他自己。  
虽然Tony不可能觉察，但当Steve抬起头用扩散的瞳孔看着他的时候，Steve的血液变冷了。“我知道这个。”他呼出一口气。  
没有任何预兆，他猛然粗鲁地抓住Steve的臀胯，挤压紧握着，Steve游丝般的呼吸被撞向他嘴唇的另一双嘴所堵住，Tony的另一只手抓住他的头发，将他的头压向自己。  
Steve发出一声抗议的呻吟，用力反抗抓着他头发的手，却被更加强有力地拉扯回去。  
“what the fuck？”他尖叫道——热，太热了。  
“哦耶，”Tony露出一个喘不过气的笑容，“我们开始吧。”  
他始终用一只手抓住他，紧紧钳制这他，迫使他的眼睫违背他意志地振颤着。  
“哦，不要急着咒骂，Steve，别以为我没听说过你那些荒谬的童子军习惯。但是——”他几乎快压垮他了，而Steve紧咬着牙关不肯发出一点声音——“我就是想激怒你，然后看看会发生什么。”  
他用那双眼睛看着Steve，黑色的瞳孔因为兴奋更显暗浓。  
“你是个处吗，Rogers？”  
Steve未吐一字，难以喘息，完全不确定他是否喜欢这个——这是错误的，自从他很确定他不会这么做，而他甚至不应该质疑这个可能性。  
Tony更用力地掐住他，扭曲并拖拽，不断逼迫着他，直到他畏缩。“回答问题！”  
“和你一点该死的关系都没有。”Steve喘息着。  
“恕我不能赞同。”Tony嘶哑地低语着。  
Steve痛苦地缩着脖子，踌躇不前。Shit，shit，他快喘不过气了。这太过了，如果这就是Tony打算做的——那就真的是太过火了。  
平心而论，从未有其他人在他身上尝试过如此该死而疯狂的实验。  
“在健身房里对你自己施压是愚蠢的，”Tony说，“那当然不会起作用。但我可以从内部摧毁你——逐渐地——我可以让你消耗自己的能量。我可以把你变成你自己最糟糕的敌人。”他咧嘴而笑，“还不放弃？”  
Steve甚至都没有考虑。“如你所愿。”  
Tony刺眼的笑容是唯一的回答——手术刀迅速地将Steve的拳击短裤肢解，他们终于将他剥光了。Steve对此无能为力——他试着合拢双腿，但他的脚踝被分开拷住。  
“哦，来吧，”Tony轻慢的说道。“没什么好害羞的。”  
他的手指在Steve完美的躯干上拖动，沿途留下的红痕几乎马上就被治愈了。Steve呼吸得越来越艰难，甚至比在健身房垫子上或在DC跑上两百圈还艰难。他的双眼变得湿润，他紧闭眼睫，将泪水逼回去。  
“我曾想过你也许会喜欢这个，”Tony在他耳边说着。“你是个活生生的圣人，Rogers。你只会因为某个将你从根源毁灭并一点点拖入尘土中的人而死。”  
他抓住Steve一侧的臀瓣，将手指刺入。Steve尝试着忽视这个触感，但这比他曾体验过的任何事都要更残忍而私密。当Tony将手指滑入那道裂缝时，他的目光凶狠地咬住他。  
“处，恩？”他吹出一口气。  
“下地狱去吧。”Steve喘息着。  
Tony笑了，松开了他并站起来。“你和我都是。”  
Steve感到十分痛苦，分泌的前液滴落在质朴的地板上。他被愤怒和羞耻所充斥，还有少许兴奋——这仅徒增了耻辱。最糟糕的部分是知道Tony Stark正从中获得乐趣——明确地享受着玷污这面旗帜的快感，正如他所说的那样。  
糟糕中更糟糕的就是他在某种程度上是正确的。21世纪有许多有Steve赞赏的事物，但人们对他的崇拜并不在其中。  
这个——上帝啊——这感觉很好。不——不是好——但正确，以一种可怕、病态而扭曲的方式。就像它平衡中和了人们通常期待从他身上看到的所有坚定和光明。他从来没有感到如此甜蜜而肮脏。  
“打败你已经是毫无疑义的了，”Tony不无遗憾地说，“但也许我们的下一个项目可以尝试找到一个能确实地留下标记的‘鞭挞者’。但今天，让我们简单点。”  
他抬头，“JARVIS，打开限制，方案三。”  
在Steve身后发出了机器运转的声音，突然，他手腕上的镣铐向上拉扯，迫使他蹒跚地站立起来，脚踝的镣铐也同样抬升。某个东西从他身后滑出来，并承接住他，转动成一个低斜的平面，而手铐的禁锢迫使他躺在平台上。  
起初，他以为这只是个钢制台面，镣铐将他的四肢分开钳紧，手腕和脚踝被固定在四处拐角。但当他抬起头扫视这酷炫的平台时，他在他分开的双腿之间看见了某个东西，那看起来有点像是个活塞——通体光滑，无可挑剔的铬金所制，就像其他部分一样。  
它的预期用途不言而喻。  
Steve放弃般地让他的头落回到平台上，但他马上就后悔了——那个纤维皮绳口套又一次在他口中绞紧，并穿过平台，将他的头固定住。他发出惊讶而愤怒的声音，以其所能及的最凶狠的目光瞪着Tony，惊恐地意识到自己正在颤抖。  
“我更喜欢被压抑的尖叫。”Tony用一个笑容回应他。  
Steve闭上双眼，试着假装着这没有使他更加痛苦。他正在颤抖，疼痛，但害怕本身，对于持续迫近的侵犯的恐惧是如此清晰，这强烈的欲望几乎把他逼疯。Tony足够疯狂来做这个——疯狂到在早餐前将 Steve抓起来并强暴他，就像这只不过是另一个实验项目，而Steve足够固执，顽固到认为这所有的事不过是另一场战斗。  
机器再次开始呼呼运转，他重新睁开眼睛，环顾四周。发出抗议的呜咽，当他感觉到自己的勃起被塞进某种——那是个塑料管吗？它整个吞下了他，紧得难受，随着一声突然的抽吸声排空了它自身内部的空气，剧烈的振荡起来。Steve痉挛着反抗身上的束缚，但他哪儿都去不了。他挣扎着控制自己的呼吸，鼻翼急促地喘息着。  
“私有录像，JARVIS。”Tony心不在焉地说道。  
正在被拍摄的羞耻感使得Steve再次溢出了眼泪，愤怒而滚烫的泪水。他被迫随之振动，倔强地渴望赶紧开始，这样他就可以展示给他看——告诉他，他不会——不会如此简单地——  
马鞭突然再次出现，嘶叫着刺痛地抽在他的双球上，Steve猛地弓起身子，无法抑制地发出一声含混的喊叫。这给他带来了另一次抽打，甚至比之前更狠厉——这次他设法不发出尖叫，将眼睛紧紧闭上。  
但那根没有任何警示就闯进他身体内的手指迫使他全身痉挛起来，瞪大双眼，吃惊而痛苦地看着天花板。沾染了润滑剂而触感冰冷，他本能地咬紧反抗入侵者。是这么冷——进入着他，他无法理解，这行为除了强奸还能是什么呢？他同样也无法理解为什么这该死的快感就是不肯放过他。  
Tony没有扩张他，只是简单地检查他——检查他，从内部描绘他的轮廓，探入到他所能及的最深处——然后将手指抽了出来。  
之后是钝的、冰冷的触压感，这让Steve再次拱起身体，睁大双眼，他身体内部的每一个角落都拉响了警报。因为，天啊，天啊，这他妈的真的发生了。这就是，这是——它被推进他的身体，强迫他打开，残酷无情而又庞大。这感觉太大了，迫使他把该死的每一英寸都吞下去，直到它强而有力地进入到最深处。  
Steve颤抖不止，泪水顺着他的脸颊滑落，勃起在塑料管的作用下绷紧。那个进入他身体的金属玩具又大又重又冰冷，全然的异样，从每一个可能的角度硬挤进来。  
Tony迅速确认着数据。“这上面布满了传感器——顺便一提，你对这扩张适应的很快。”他说，“心率的变化令人印象深刻。”  
他掐住Steve的大腿根部、挤压着，指甲一点点刺进去。“但你看起来有点慌乱。”他露出一个笑容。  
Steve深吸了一口气，企图用意志力让自己冷静下来，但当然了，Tony不会给他时间重新将自己武装起来。那个玩具开始动了，即使它是光滑的并润滑了，但Steve感觉它就这么干涩地操着他，在它抽出去时磨擦着内壁，插回来的时候又几乎将他撕裂。  
他哽咽着，将身子拱起到极限，眼睛向后翻。快感积累的得太快了，紧密地缠绕在他腹部深处，就像那个玩具一样，是如此巨大，侵犯着他，几乎将他拆分。他几乎快叫出来了，它不会——他不能——这真的——  
“我想，我们已经准备好迎来第一次了。”Tony带着阴暗的愉悦说道，“JARVIS。”  
那个挤奶器开始运作了，紧箍的圆环上下脉动按压着Steve的勃起，他无法自持地发出狂乱的叫声，绝望地拼命拉扯身上的拘束——而这次的性高潮空前激烈地将他攥紧并撕裂，如此混沌、粗鲁而残酷、野蛮。Steve难以相信这该死的机器以一种严密的韵律节奏将他推挤了出来。  
挤奶器停止了工作，Steve也跌回了平台上，艰难地呼吸着。一只掐住他的两颊，在口套允许的范围内扭转他的头。Tony笑着低头看他。  
“这只是第一次，Rogers，”他说“你还没出汗呢。”  
Steve几乎无法聚焦，他还沉浸在高潮的余波中颤抖。但他能感到力量又一次缓慢地聚集起来，就如同他的勃起并没有完全衰退一样。当那该死的机器再次活动起来，Steve意识到这第二次不会那么轻易地被掠夺。而当他回想起这一切都缘始于一个挑衅时，他能依稀地感到某种下流而肮脏的欢愉在体内流窜。他摆动起臀部，闭合双眼。I can do this all day.  
Tony开始输入一些Steve无法理解的数字，但当他感觉到那该死的机器扭转角度，就如它持续着那些毫不留情的抽插一般在他体内地缓慢地定向自己——他意识到那些数字被直接运用到了他身上。  
当它用力擦过某处时，Steve的臀部剧烈地痉挛起来，以至于他整个人几乎要从平台上拱翻下去。  
“找到了，”Tony得意地笑。“JARVIS，再下调十度。”  
那玩具重新自我调整，它不再磨擦Steve的前列腺，而是直接撞击上去。连续的猛击爆发出某种太过强烈的刺激，甚至不能被称作是快感，激射的痛苦贯穿整条脊椎。Steve发出一声含糊的抗议，在力道越来越重的抽插中变成了恳求。他抗争着，张大双眼，感觉到Tony将手平放在他的腹肌上，感受它们一阵阵的紧缩；感到他握着他颤动的双球、按住他发抖的大腿、抓着他起伏的胸膛。Steve从未感受到自己如此暴露——在他一生中如此赤裸裸的。  
“Fuck，”Tony说，“看看你自己，绝望很适合你。”  
他靠得更近，在他耳边说：“感觉脏了吗？”  
Steve向后压紧平台，随着每一次惩罚般的抽插，他全身痉挛得像被电击的青蛙一般。他正在流汗——流汗？——他正在流汗，太细微以致于Tony无法察觉。流汗、颤抖、眨落眼睫的泪水，口套束缚下杂乱的呜咽，控制不住的痉挛，上帝啊，这太多了——太多了——这太——太——多—  
这次，他的高潮来得太突然——他的大脑甚至都没法把这感觉认知为快乐，但刺激太过剧烈而无法被忽视，而他已然背叛的身体再次顺从地射进了那个嗡嗡响着用于收集他精液的塑料管。他尖叫，用力拖拽镣铐——非常用力——但它们牢不可破。当这次高潮终于结束时，他放任自己跌落回去。  
间歇只是暂时的，当那该死的机器再次开始运作时，Steve控制着自己的呼吸，努力武装起自己来对抗绝望。他现在已经完全被操松、撑开了，而那个玩具正毫无阻碍地干进他身体里。天啊，他将这一切都拍下来了。Steve开始感到呼吸困难，思绪模糊。  
“我猜第三次需要多花些时间，”Tony说着再次靠近。他像之前一样掐住Steve的脸，但这次力道更温和，Steve努力倾靠过去。在经历过如此多金属的冰冷后他极度渴求人类体温的接触。Tony拂起他额前散落的碎发，然后亲吻他，这让Steve再次溢出泪水。因为他被压制着、被伸展、被打开，这温柔只是一个残酷的嘲弄。  
“无论如何，我之后还有一些项目要运算，”Tony说道“好好享受，Stevie。”  
然后他就这么走开了。  
Steve甚至没有为此抗议——这只会让那个混蛋更开心，但被忽视——在Tony他妈的stark继续其他工作时，被单独留下、操到门户大开——他闭上眼，艰难地喘息，感受口套上的皮绳不断刮磨着下巴和后脑。突然被深重的无力感所淹没。  
这感觉就像他被遗留在那好几年了，机器以稳定的频率撞击、填塞着他，镣铐残忍地将他拉扯回原位。挤奶器嗡嗡作响不断在短暂的中场间歇折磨着他，直到它又一次开始运作。终于，他感觉到这煞费苦心煎熬的第三次不可避免地来临了，不像第一次那样具有冲击力，也不同于第二次的放荡，却是缓慢而深邃的，像浪潮一般波涌着。随着眼前一瞬的白热，登上了可怕的巅峰，势不可挡的快感如潮水一般冲刷过他全身每一条细微的神经。他第一百次地拱起身子，排空他自己——这是他唯一能做的，双眼再度后翻，随着淫靡的欢愉洗刷过他内部而不断发抖。  
这次余波衰退得很快——那该死的机器开动了，而Steve的眼睛现已无法聚焦了。他完全失去了自己，被撑大，保持敞开，闪烁着水光——大汗淋漓，精疲力竭地颤抖着，被羞耻感耗尽了心力。臀部不断打滑绷紧着，随着他向挤奶器射进第四次、第五次和第六次，那机器切实地榨取着他，几乎将他抽干， 持续吮吸着，直到他觉得自己已经射不出更多，一点也不剩；直到他感到自己似乎在生理上被下一次抽插撕碎。  
当那机器被拉出他的体外时，他几乎如释重负地啜泣出声。Tony的手再次覆在他身上。随着一声湿润的响动，那个挤奶器松开了抽吸的力道，也被取下了。Steve躺在那，彻底的精疲力竭，当Tony将手放在他的臀部并翻挖着那处磨擦的红肿时，他无法做出任何反应或抵抗——无法反抗他来到他的两腿中间并对准。  
Steve只能发出一声虚弱而摇摇欲坠的呻吟。在几小时前，这对stark而言是很危险的——Steve可以抓紧他，控制住他，用他那强化过的四倍力量重伤他。但如今，他是如此虚软无力地敞开暴露着，任人鱼肉，没有一点多余的力气能为自己斗争反抗。  
“我想你为我留下了最后一次，Rogers？”Tony在进入他的同时得意地笑了。  
Steve想摇头拒绝，乞求休息，但Tony身上纯粹的人类温暖捕获了他，令他沉醉，在好几个小时——必定有几个小时了——被冰冷的机械所掌控——但他觉得自己已经一滴都不剩了，这使得Steve的眼泪再次滑落。他那满溢着迷人水光，如同覆盖着一层琉璃般的双眼注视着Tony，在他进入到他最深处时控制不住地颤抖。Tony在Steve汗湿的脖颈上舔出一道长长的水痕。  
“终于弄湿你了。”他嘶哑地说道。  
他解开口套，几秒后，他炽热的唇压上了Steve的，舌头强硬的闯进去。Steve意识模糊地放任了他，因这高热的触感而头脑晕眩，朦胧中记起他必须抵抗这最后的亲吻，却不能记起确切的原因。太多的无助。这感觉太沉重了，他已经一无所有。  
Tony亲吻着他，缓慢而又深入地操干着他，他的手代替镣铐钳握住Steve的手腕，而Steve是如此完全、彻底而绝对地被他的怜悯所打败，他又一次到了，最后一次，一次慵懒而漫长的高潮将他彻底清空，也让他完全温暖起来——而Tony在他脖子上咬出血痕，并在他体内深处释放了自己。

“所以，看来我赢了，”Tony说道，笑容在他唇齿上绽开。  
Steve看着承诺好的早餐——别在意，现在已经是下午了。Stark Tower空旷而寂静，除了一起吃饭的两人别无其他。土豆，果酱，橘子汁，黑咖啡。  
“你做到了。”他承认。  
他抬起头，甚至无法聚集起他本应感到的愤怒。他彻底流失了所有气力，以他多年来从未感受过的奇特的方式——事实上，从没体验过。就像他一次性把所有战斗的汗水都流光了。  
“所以现在要怎么办？”他问。  
“我——好吧，没什么。”Tony有些意外但迅速找回了自己，并无谓地耸耸肩。“我们已经做完了——我得到了我想要的。我不会因此勒索你，敲诈其他东西的。”  
“是，那会是不道德的。”Steve面无表情地说道。  
一个微笑在Tony唇边滑开，他喝了一口咖啡，总结道，“你没有下赌注，所以你是安全的。”他的笑容变得有些令人厌恶。“但你确实失去了之后整整一年的自由，服从于我。”  
Steve目视前方，盯着一片空无看了一会。然后他随意地说道，“复赛。”  
他等Tony睁大双眼后，继续平静地说道——  
“加倍或归零。”

Chapter 2

“那是什么？”Natasha问。  
Steve将头偏向一侧，脱离Natasha的掌控，然后撑着垫子站起来。她也优雅地放开了钳制的手，没有一点踌躇。但已经太迟了，她看到了那个斑点掩藏在他左耳后侧剃短的头发下面。那个小小的黑色水滴印在皮肤上。  
Steve知道他不擅长撒谎，所以他没有尝试。  
“是个刺青。”他干巴巴地说道。走了几步拿到毛巾，虽然他根本没有流汗。  
“你不可能留住刺青的。”Natasha说，跟随着他，她雪白的肌肤上闪耀着汗水的光泽。  
这是真的，Steve的细胞是永续再生的，新陈代谢的速度快到他没办法喝醉，快到纹上的刺青只能保留几个小时。但这个黑色的水滴留下来了，像一个烙印般炙热——他的身体会产生激烈的作用排斥注入的墨水，导致皮肤触碰起来好似燃烧一般，就像局部发烧。  
这是Tony的作品，当然。  
Steve再次被拷在机械平台上，并且无法发出抗议，因为Tony又一次用皮绳和口套固定住他的头。然后细致地将他耳后的头发剃短些许。那个他用力压在Steve头骨上的机械，用某种方式将刺青钉合到他的皮肤底下。这使得Steve的身体因为疼痛而猛烈的痉挛起来。  
“well，你会想看看这个的，”他等待了几分钟后，喃喃低语着。“它保持住了。看看它，老爹。”  
然后他解开了Steve的束缚叮嘱他去洗个澡并在吃过早饭后来见他，便消失了。Steve感到剧烈的疼痛，仿佛被抽空了一般。他花了几乎30分钟才重新凝聚起力量站起来并离开实验室。  
现在他已经休息过并睡过觉了，他意识到是刺青带来的伤害，好像一根刺针被固定在心脏上，但羞耻感更糟糕。那是一滴汗水的形状，当然了——Tony将他像家畜一般标记，或者，像牛仔在他的腰带上留下刻痕一般。这是一个宣言的标记，为了他的胜利。这是一个暗示，他已经击倒了Steve并强迫他，他甚至能做得更多。  
Natasha这么快就发现了，并不非常意外。Tony本能把这个标记印在他的脸上或该死的额头上，但他没有。Steve认为他应该感谢这个，但仍应该更谨慎些。  
他甩开毛巾，茫然地目视前方，模糊地思考着为什么他没有告诉Natasha所有事。  
Tony Stark令人难以忍受的混账是众所周知的，他能全然占据主动权的唯一原因就是他并不排斥做一个混蛋。但他昨天对Steve做的一切证明了他危险地接近了“冒险直接进入疯子的领域”的状态。事实上，甚至已经超过了那条警戒线。但他们需要他，需要他的钱、他的名声和他的才华，所以他们忽视了剩余的其他。直到他显然决定试看看他自己到底能走多远。  
Steve应该说出来的，但他知道他不会说。原因很简单。事实上，只有一个。  
他不想让那个混蛋赢。这就像他还是个骨瘦如柴的脆弱小个子时，固执的挨揍却不愿求救一样。如果不是Bucky，他每个礼拜都要死上十次还不止。  
那个在他耳后灼烧的刺青一直提醒着他Stark已经赢了一次——但他使这一切发生得隐秘而私人化，以至于Steve没法简单地让自己把这些事告诉任何人。他感到羞耻，是的，一个火辣辣的耻辱印记点燃了他，结果使他感到更加羞愧，更多的罪孽；但最主要的是，他是如此的愤怒以至于几乎不能思考。  
‘看看它，老爹。’Stark说过这句话，这让Steve的血液再次沸腾起来。他不是那该死的家族遗产。  
他在这不是为了让Tony stark发泄他的恋父情结。  
虽然Tony明显是这么认为的。  
Natasha的声音把Steve带回了眼前的现实。“Steve？你听到我刚说的话了吗？”  
“没。”Steve坦诚道。  
“我正在问你是否知道Tony为什么控诉军队。”  
Steve眨了眨眼，“我——他在做什么？但为什么？”  
“我们都不知道，”娜塔莎擦拭着她的膝盖和肩膀。“他们在紧闭的门后召开会议。明显，这已经持续了几个月了，但直到昨天才浮出水面。”  
Steve叹了一口气。负面报道——关于Tony的负面报道——显然是Avengers不需要的东西。无数人因为满大人的事责备他们，而他们团队在战斗一线奋力拼搏的现实已经于事无补。在Thor离开这个世界后，Banner的离开使这一切更糟了。实际上，Steve是在Fury的明确要求下搬进stark 大厦的，为了使他们看起来更像支队伍。  
“我会和他谈谈的。”他回答。  
他的刺青正刺痛着他。

“我看不出来这和你有什么关系，”Tony并没有抬头看他，探身到一辆新的棕色玛莎拉蒂下检查车辆的内部。他的皮肤沾上了机油和染料，头发也是乱糟糟的。  
“我觉得这有关，”Steve在Highway to Hell的高贝重低音中喊道。Jarvis在Tony说话时调低了音量，但也仅仅只有他的份。  
“关掉这该死的音乐，Tony！”  
Tony抬起脸笑着看他，白亮的牙齿在脏兮兮的脸上十分刺目，“强迫我啊。”  
Steve抬起脚狠狠踢在了车身上，车子滑过地板直接撞上了墙；他向前两步揪住Tony的汗衫前襟把他拎了起来，让他站在地板上。  
音乐停下了。Tony瞪着他，眼神深远而又阴暗。  
他缓慢地舔过嘴唇，并没有将目光从Steve身上移开。  
“就像我说过的，”他在寂静中喘息。“只是想激怒你罢了。”  
Steve猛地将他拖近。他的血液涌进耳廓的毛细血管，耳后的那个小刺青正将他的理智燃烧殆尽。  
“不是个刺青迷吗？”Tony无辜的问道。  
Steve突然放开了他，他蹒跚着站住脚。  
“告诉我你正在和军队做什么？”他要求。  
他不会再参与Tony的游戏了，直达他们遵循他规则。他并没有忘记他说过的话——翻倍或清零——他是认真的，但当时机来临时，他肯定会赢。  
在那之前，他必须保持冷静。  
“你在控告他们，为了什么？”  
Tony忽视了他的问话，瞳孔扩张。“你又变回那个小混球了，”他说“就在昨天那些事后，如此之快？”  
Steve的肠子几乎拧到了一起。Tony别有意味地笑了起来。  
“我知道你不会告诉任何人的，”他说。“你就是该死的太骄傲了。或者你也许意识到了，我可以摆脱所有罪责。”  
他走进了了一步，“告诉我一件事，这就是为什么你拼死地想赢吗？因为你讨厌输，哪怕是一点点？”  
“你真病态。”Steve嘶声说道。  
“哦，别让我当这坏人。”Tony喃喃说道。  
Steve左侧的屏幕打开了，但他并没有把目光从Tony身上移开。他不用看也知道那是什么。声音就足够判断了——晕眩，无情的压制，还有那些他从未想过自己能发出的声音。  
他默默握紧了拳头。  
“你想知道我为什么控诉军队？”Tony走得更近了。“我为了你而起诉他们。”  
Steve疑惑地皱起眉毛。“什么？”  
“好吧，不是为了你，”Tony改口，“但是为你。为了你的所有权。”他点着Steve的胸口，“这具身体不属于你，Rogers。它属于军队，就像banner和成群的入伍军人一样。除了banner向军队要回了自由身，因为他发明了自己的血清。”  
屏幕上Steve正经历第一高潮，在皮质口套的束缚下不断地呻吟着。Steve握紧了拳头直到关节发白。  
“你该死的在说些什么？”  
“你是由我父亲和Erskine博士创造出来的”Tony说，“在军队的资金支持下。Erskine的家族后代已经彻底断绝了，但我还在这里。而且我正为了你的所有权和军队上诉中。”  
“Tony，”Steve缓慢的说道，“Tony，军队并不拥有我。你不能拥有一个人。”  
Tony闻言笑出了声。“哦，看看你和我说的话，认为我一无所知——真是可爱啊。”他咧嘴而笑。“当然你有自由权，队长。但容我提醒你，四十年代的法律可是写实风格，而其中一条旧律我们已经很久没碰过了，任何有理智的法官在今天都不会做出有利于它的裁决。”  
屏幕上的Steve再次呻吟起来，更加猛烈而绝望，就像困兽一般。  
“军队不全是愚蠢的，他们已经改变了策略——他们现在和你是一边的了，毫无疑问我会输掉这场官司。”Tony小心的总结着。  
“那为何还煞费苦心？”Steve喊道。  
影像中的呻吟溶解成了混乱的啜泣，当第二次高潮被从他体内压榨出来时。他没有看，也没意识到这发生过。（他甚至不记得自己哭了。）  
“因为，”Tony说，“只要他们还忙着争论你是否属于你自己——相信我，我会确保这花费他们很长、很长的时间——你的案子遗留着法律真空，在任何立法之下。这意味着我不会因此被判有罪。”  
“因为什——”Steve刚开口，然后他感到脖子上传来类似注射器推进的刺痛，几乎即刻同时，他就瘫软了身体倒下了。

当他醒来，他的腰腹部被束缚带捆住，双臂被固定在头部两侧，俯卧在一个手术台上，台上挖了个洞容纳他的面部，他所能看到的只有下面的东西。也就是，一个录影机黑洞洞的摄像头。他本能地拉扯镣铐——但当然他们一英寸都没有松动。在他脑后甚至也有一条束缚带，将他的头部固定向下。当他被注射时，颈部脉搏抽动着，十分痛苦。‘好吧’，他想，咬紧了牙关，‘处理stark，法则一：时刻注意着那些机器’。  
“哦，”Tony说，“你已经醒了吗？”  
Steve将脸从光滑的圆洞向下探，勉强向左侧转动眼球，Tony的声音正从那传来。他看了血，明亮的红色鲜血以庞大的水滴状飞溅在地面。  
他听到脉搏的哔哔声并意识到那是他自己的心跳——在他的背和脖子上有电极，而且—天啊—一个呼吸器探入他的喉咙，促进他呼吸。在束缚带下他感觉不到任何东西——也就是说，他是彻底的赤裸裸。  
再次拉扯反抗那些禁锢，他听到新鲜的血液流淌着滴落在地面。上帝，上帝，他有一个开放性创口。  
“停下，”Tony满不在乎的说，“我不认为你喜欢我搞砸这一切。”  
Steve想要翻滚、尖叫，因为搞砸什么？！但呼吸器同时也扮演了一个公正且高效的口塞。而且Tony是对的——他只会伤到自己，如果他现在挣扎的话。他尝试着冷静下来，眼睛睁大，颤栗着，心跳如同重锤般，即使没有监测器Tony也能听到它。  
一只手伸过来，磨擦着他潮湿的后颈，就像一个拙劣的安慰。他紧紧闭上双眼，当他听到Tony的轻笑时，他才意识到那个摄像头不仅记录了他的表情——它同时还将记录的一切实时放映在屏幕上供Tony观看，在他对Steve动手术的时候。  
“喔，Steve，你又流汗了，”Tony露齿而笑。“看起来恐惧和侵入性的外科手术也同样管用。谁知道呢。”  
我不害怕，Steve想要怒吼，但片刻后他意识到他的确在怕，实际上，他是如此惊恐以至于呼吸困难。侵入性手术。  
Stark该死的在对他做什么？  
上帝——Steve只顾着听他疯狂的演说，再一次错过了那明显的意图。Tony stark对待法律就像对待意外事件一样，并非因为它是过时老旧的，而是因为那对他毫无威胁。就他而言，他已经拥有与Steve的身体相关的一切权利了。实验、玩具、家族遗产。  
而且如果他说的可信，那么目前并没有可行的司法判决权能阻止他对Steve做任何他想做的事。现在Steve并不是法律上能保护的公民——只是另一台随着他的想法被拆解或重组的机器。  
Steve应该害怕，他几乎被吓坏了，同时也很愤怒，这怒气对着Tony和他自己膨胀，为这该死的愚蠢。  
“这是你的错，真的。”Tony确定，“你该死的在想什么，把翻倍或清零甩在我脸上然后第二天就跑到这下头来质问我？”  
Steve有点难以正常呼吸了。他再次紧绷地抗拒束缚带，而Tony的嘴角飘出了一声轻笑。“你硬了，Rogers，你知道吗？”  
Steve无法觉察到这个，但毫无疑问的——他感到彻骨的羞耻。Tony的手突然扯住他的头发，使他的呼吸哽塞，一时间除了监测器不稳定的哔哔声什么也听不到。  
“这就是你想要的吗？”Tony在他耳边低语。  
这听起来太近太响亮，好像他直接在他脑海里说话般。“在你自己内部被打开的同时被操吗？”他用力拖拽Steve的头发。“我会为你安排这个的，Rogers。我可以做许多事。Romanov一小时以前离开了大厦。没有人会来找你了。没有人会来救你。在他们发觉任何不对劲前，我们有一整个下午。”  
Steve无法回答，但那哔哔声变得更加惊狂，而且他开始在呼吸罩后过呼吸，胸背抗拒着束缚带剧烈地起伏绷紧。未加思虑，他再次抗争，摇晃着手术台，不顾一切地想要挣脱束缚。  
“Steve，”Tony以一种饱含真实威胁却轻柔的低音调说道，“停下。”  
Steve颓然跌落在钢制平面上，全身不断颤抖，大睁着双眼——但当他意识到他正给Tony带来更多观看的乐趣时，他闭上了眼。  
“别太担心，”Tony说，“我清楚地知道自己在这做什么。你以为我是刚好碰巧有Carbonadium刀片在手边吗？”  
Carbonadium能使Steve的自愈因子再生速度显著下降，足够Tony准确地切割他了。这是他对此早有预谋的证据，同时在某种程度上也是种慰藉——他并不是胡乱地屠宰Steve——这再次证明了那些他到处挥舞的道德准则完全是狗屎。（译者注：此处应是指Tony的慈善事业。）  
更不用说这意味着他对Steve的痴迷根本不是最近才有的  
Steve想知道为什么Tony允许他在呼吸罩后观察，让他收集针对他的证据，但答案在他脑海中浮现，如此冰冷而锋利，像刀刃一般割穿他。  
首先，他没有任何证据。他的身体已经从强暴中恢复了，而且几乎是——极有可能——他走出手术室时就会是毫发无损的了。第二，Tony已经为自己建立了法律上的漏洞，在没有绝对可靠的条例前——没有一条模糊的法律可以改变Steve是一个人类的事实——这可以保护他几十年，多亏了他的律师团队。  
第三，Steve在面对他自己的羞耻时，处于一种奇怪的被动地位。好似莫名其妙地被羞耻感所迷惑。他的愤怒还在那，但就像从前一样，当他为自己抗争时，这只让他跑回去承受更多的伤害和拳脚，而不是做一些明智的事或改变策略——  
Steve断开了他一连串的思绪，当他听到一声湿润、糟糕的声音，同时更多的血泼溅在地上。他再次睁大了双眼，即使他知道他正允许stark在他的脸上看到惊骇。上帝啊，他从未经历过这类人，即使是Howard stark把他放进他那该死的科学棺材时也不曾，但Tony是蓄意地让他感知这一切。被压制、被展开、被切割。同时被拍摄。  
而Steve什么也做不到——他仍然想战斗，想抗争，他并没有在精神上被打倒，但在现实层面，他什么也做不了。他只能等待这一切结束。他将前额抵在钢制平面上，闭紧双眼，努力缓慢呼吸。在他皮肤上冷却的汗水使他打颤。  
“Good，”Tony的声调低沉。“你开始明白了。”  
他紧压着Steve的头，手指在发丛间画着圈。“你脸上放弃的表情。”他再次在他耳边低语，“是绝佳的打飞机素材。”  
Steve想弓起背部，但他抖得太厉害了。Tony stark正活生生地解剖他而Steve只能躺在那并承受这一切。  
“并不是说我不喜欢一个观众——”Tony接着说，而这是Steve再次陷入昏迷前听到的所有警告。

一股锋利的痛苦激醒了他，然后他僵住了——几乎凝结，当他意识他已经自由时。所有的束缚都撤除了。  
他迅速地扫视周围，气息不稳。他还在实验室，仍旧赤裸裸的，坐在手术台上。在他身上没有明显的伤口，但手术台边缘的沟槽中充满了血液，而空气中充满了铁锈金属的味道。  
Tony就在那，背对着他，仿若无事地走远，放下一个闪闪发光的精密装置，然后抓过一块布擦拭双手。看着他时，你无法相信他们之间除了一场冗长的对话外，还发生了什么。  
但Steve在他脚边的垃圾桶里看到了沾满血的医用手套，当他继续往上看，在旁边的另一张桌子上放着一托盘的解剖刀，紧挨着一系列他叫不出名字的器具。他的身体还留有麻醉的发麻感，同时他感到深刻的冰冷，几乎浸入骨髓。  
“你对我做了什么？”他在呼吸间隙问道。  
Tony甚至没有转身看他。“你会在合适的时机发现的，Rogers。现在，滚开。”他做出驱赶的动作。“我还有辆玛莎拉蒂要修，多亏了你。”  
在他话音刚落时，实验室里所有的灯光变红，警报在他们头上发出巨响。他向后扭头并抱怨。  
“又来了。”他转动着肩膀，叹息道，“好吧，使命在召唤。Jarvis？Mark LV。”  
他伸展双臂让他最新的装甲在一阵金色和红色的金属旋涡中将他武装起来，每一块部件在他周身飞旋，随着咔哒声无缝衔接在一起。Steve只能盯着他，仍处于震惊中。  
“最好去穿上制服。”Tony说着，在面板到位之前给了Steve一个明亮的笑容。“你可穿的有点单薄。”  
然后他起飞了，伴着一堆飞舞的纸质文件穿过整个房间，从车间尽头的发射台冲了出去。  
Steve在唇齿间暗暗发誓，然后站起来往电梯跑去，期望能感受到疼痛或哪怕一点不适。但不论stark对他做了什么都已经完全并恰当地复原了。这比留有明显的伤痕更让他感到忧惧，至少他还有线索可寻。  
全身赤裸搭乘电梯真是难以置信的尴尬，特别是所有墙面都覆盖了镜面而Steve不可避免地直面自己的裸体。直到门关上，他才记起惊醒自己的那股锋利的刺痛。他再次出声发誓，并转动头部从镜子中检查自己。  
他盯着自己的镜像两秒，胸口起伏——然后一拳击碎了它。  
在他的耳后被刺上了另一个黑色的水滴，紧挨着第一个。

“说真的，这些是什么？”Natasha问道，当Steve在昆式上加入他们的战前休整时。Tony已经在那了，背对着他正和Barton说话，面甲升起。  
Steve还有点喘不过气，因为所感受到的惊骇，令人作呕的那分罪孽感而动摇。他正学习着如何面对自己的羞耻——对于他自身堕落的滋味。尽管如此，刺青传来的刺痛让他意识到自己正处于下风。但给与Tony的教训如果不够彻底的话，对他而言什么也不是。  
那个男人很危险——不止是危险，他是彻骨疯狂的。Steve知道他应该和Natasha说出真相。她会相信他的——她会带着他的话去质问stark的良心。他张开了口。  
但Tony转过头，刚好足够他从视野的边缘迎上Steve的凝视。然后Steve突然意识到道他不会说出口。因为他回忆起了在最后昏迷前，在手术台上所感受到的全部压迫力，如此的顺从——Tony迫使他放弃，让他孤立无援，并在他耳边低语他之后会对着录像手淫。而Steve无法忍受任何其他人为他争取这场战斗胜利的想法。不是这一次，这个混蛋是我的。  
这是一场战争，他冷漠地想到，而他已经输了最开始两场战役。但他会继续战斗——通过把一切限制在私底下，Tony清楚的知道自己在做什么。Steve足够固执，也足够骄傲来打这一场孤立无援、只有他一个人的死斗。  
他仍旧不知道自己身上发生了什么。  
“没有什么是一个士兵不能掌控的。”他最后这么告诉Natasha。  
Tony笑了起来并将目光从他身上移开。

Chapter 3

这次的战斗是上次齐塔瑞人纽约入侵战的幸存者所挑起的一场虎头蛇尾的清扫战。母舰的坠毁并没有将它们全部摧毁，而他们断断续续地越聚越多，疯狂而又无力地涌来，尝试从一个封闭的世界爬回去。Steve几乎要同情他们了。媒体已经对这一切难以置信地厌倦了，冷漠地评论着，复仇者仍然没有处理好他们自己惹的麻烦，同时面无表情地猜测这场骚乱能不能在假日前结束。没人真的担忧这一切。  
这使得Steve在Barton找到他时，完全处于无法解释的震惊状态。  
他在战斗中做得很好，仿佛那些肢体麻木和分离感都是发生在另一人身上的。但当最后一个凶猛的外星人冲下来时，肾上腺素背叛了他。他发觉自己并未完全从下午所发生的事情中调整过来。在他意识到这之前，他的身体已经斜靠在墙上，借此他才没有摔倒在地。  
“Cap？”Barton喊道，在发觉Steve没有回应他的第一次呼叫后，迅速跑过来，“你还好吗？”  
Steve胡乱的点头。他能做到这个的，他曾经历过更糟的情况。  
钢铁侠随着反重力装置的呼呼声降落在Barton身后。  
Steve匆匆抬头盯着Tony，但当面甲升起，Tony的眼睛背叛了他。在看似真诚的关心下隐藏的是对此漫不经心的态度。  
“你看起来不太好，”他说，“你受伤了吗？”  
Steve几乎要笑出声了，他的刺青还在刺痛着。  
“最好带他回昆式，”Barton担忧地说道，“医疗救援会在那等我们。”  
“让我来吧。”Tony说。  
Steve的呼吸凝滞了。他看向Barton，但射手一转眼已经跑远了。“当然，剩下的就交给我吧——”边向一小群新闻记者、警察和平民救护人员点头致意——“晚些见。”  
“那么，来吧Rogers。”Tony边说边向Steve走近，抓住他的腰，让他的手臂挂上自己的肩膀，然后迅速起飞。  
Steve用他所有的力气紧抓着盔甲，突然毫无理由的担心Tony会在将他带上数万英尺的高空后，把他丢下来。他忍受着城市在疾驰中如一片模糊不清的残影般远去，努力在高风压下呼吸。他有点偏执妄想了。Tony不会这么快把他的新玩具弄坏的——出于和Steve憎恨这趟旅程同样的原因，Tony享受着这次飞行。飞行中充满了毫无规律的急剧加速度和突然的急转弯，使得Steve几乎要吐出来了。  
抵达降落台花费了他们几分钟的时间，但这感觉就像该死的永恒般漫长。最后，终于，Tony平稳的降落了，并放开手让Steve跌跌撞撞地远离他。  
“说真的，”他说着，但现在他的眼神流露出恶意。“你还好吗？你看起来有点苍白。”  
Steve怒视着他，还有点喘不上气。说实话，在他愤怒和恐惧的情绪背后，他对Tony的演技深感敬畏。在见面的第一天他曾说他是傲慢、自我中心、虚伪的家伙——脱下这身装甲，你又是什么呢？但现在他知道他是对的，并对此印象深刻。Romanov对这个男人一无所知。  
你所有的特殊能力都来源于一个小瓶子，这是Tony当时的反击，而Steve才开始理解他说说的那些话有多么可怕。  
最糟糕的部分是钢铁侠在今天几乎是完美的。随着Hulk和Thor的离开，他是复仇者最大的火力输出了。更不用提他还亲自管理升级Barton和Romanov的武器。他是整个团队的主心骨。  
他愿意让Steve如此直接地看见他所隐藏的阴暗面的真实原因只有一个，因为他知道Steve对此无计可施。没有人知道。  
Tony走得更近，随着每一步，装甲平稳地发出运作声。“来吧，Rogers，”他笑着，“快点克服它，我们都知道你已经不是第一次参加竞技表演了。”  
Steve怒视着他。  
“你没有权利。”他终于喘过气来。  
“我有充分的权利，”Tony的音调突然暗沉下来。“你他妈的还是没有明白吗？Rogers？”  
他在Steve面前几英寸停下。“我会拆解你，这就是你诞生的意义。你不属于那个地方——任何人都可以高高跳起或自由奔跑的阳光下——你属于实验室的笼子，在那我终于有时间解开你身上的密码了。”  
Steve没有后退，他的蓝眼睛看进对面棕黑色的瞳孔中。  
“那我作为一个人类的事实呢？”他说，“还有我不想要这些待遇的个人意愿呢？”  
Tony危险地笑起来。“只是些额外的红利罢了。”他的声音轻如耳语。“不管是对我还是你。”  
Steve感到心里震颤了一下，握紧了拳头。他做了个深呼吸，然后以非常轻的声音说道：“Tony。”  
“什么？”他没继续说下去，于是Tony追问他。  
“我们现在并没有在实验室里。”Steve接着说。  
然后他用盾重击了他的面甲部分。  
Tony狠狠地摔在了地上，但他几乎立刻就反应过来了，反重力火炮反向推进——Steve看到他冲向自己，所以他迅速翻身躲过，让Tony砰的撞上昆式的内壁。他将戴手套的手指挖入右手腕的节点，扯坏了第一个反重力，用盾撞坏了第二个，然后将Tony压制在墙上，手指刺入装甲的护胸——环绕着发出蓝光的圆弧脉冲反应堆。  
金属在他的抓握下发出哀鸣；Tony的挣扎被残酷的制止了。他的脸变得灰白而双眼扩张。  
“是谁如此傲慢，让他最脆弱的弱点在黑暗中明亮夺目？”Steve喘息着。  
他用另一只手攥住了Tony的下巴，不仅是为了让他看着他也是为了不让面甲升起。“我也许是个科学的产物。”他咆哮着，“但我是会反击的那个。而且就像你说的，你还没有解开我的密码。你根本不知道我真正能做到什么。很多次我都差点杀了你。而现在，我就能杀了你。”  
他收紧控制。“你认为你可以拿走你想要的，就因为我是唯一一个知道你真面目的人，”他继续说，“但也许让我看到那一切，就是你犯下的最大的错误。”  
Tony的嘴唇偶然地蠕动着，但没有一个单词能从中出来。他看起来完全休克了，好像Steve通过触碰他的反应堆激活了某种关停机制一般。Steve的本能——他那该死的本能——让他放松了指间的控制，这样Tony就能呼吸。  
“扩张（Expand）。”Tony在嘶哑的喘息间吐出一个词。  
毫无预兆的，一股不似Steve曾经所感受过的任何形式的痛苦从身体内部将他切碎——有那么一瞬间，他以为一道钢筋浇筑的主梁冲破屋顶然后贯穿了他。他张大了嘴却没能发出叫声。  
伴随着痛苦的喘息声，Tony抬起脚，用靴子把Steve从他身上踢开。Steve向前滚到了地上，他所有的肌肉在极大的痛苦中痉挛着，但他抬头看向Tony，除了暴怒他的眼神中别无他物，因疼痛而摇晃着。疼痛是个麻烦，但它从未吓到他。  
他咬紧牙关然后站了起来——这明显令Tony感到惊讶，然后他高兴了起来。  
“现在好了，”他说着，眼神因敬畏而发亮，“Rogers，看看你自己。”  
然后他咧嘴而笑并说道：“扩张。”  
这一次，Steve的尖叫几乎要破口而出，当他感受到某样东西在他身体里起伏膨胀。他跪倒在地，喘不过气，用杀人般的目光盯着Tony。Tony瞪回来，眼神幽暗，充满嘲讽。  
一阵风穿过上方，然后Steve才意识到他甚至没有听见医护人员直升机抵达的声音。Barton在飞机上，并在它降落前就跳了出来。  
“减少（Decrease）。”Tony低语，他的嘴角还挂着一丝嘲笑——然后在Barton来到他们身旁前，Steve的痛苦减缓了。他向前跌倒，痛苦地喘息。  
“Cap，”射手大声叫到，“一切都还好吗？”  
“他会好起来的。”Tony回道。  
他攥住Steve的手腕，把他拖了起来。Steve没有看他，但他的刺青在一下一下地跳动。  
“我没事。”他听见自己这么说。在每一次战斗后他总会这么说，不论他受了多严重的伤。而Barton相信了他。

回到stark大厦，在汇报完成后Steve迅速离开了，径直走向自己的楼层。当电梯门在他的楼层打开，他直接走向洗浴室，一路脱下他的制服。战斗中的割伤和擦伤已经痊愈了，但在停机坪所感受到的触手般的痛苦仍在他体内回荡。  
他走进大得荒谬的淋浴室，并打开淋浴的蓬头。他在温暖的水流下等待了一会，试着享受这个小小的缓刑，然后他屈膝蹲下。  
闭上双眼，他深吸一口气，然后向自己体内推进两根手指。  
一开始，他没有觉得有什么不对的。咬紧牙关，他进的更深，张开双腿并拱起腰背，抽动手指进出穴口。好让身体在手指全部推进去前适应这些容纳和伸展。  
然后他找到了某样东西。  
在血肉之下，一根管状轮廓的物体嵌入在他身体内部，肌肉之下。Steve可以感觉到一些坚硬的齿槽结构，就像铁丝网嫁接到了他体内一样。它延展得比他所能达到的要深得多。在他能对所发现的东西做些什么之前，那东西动了起来——在他体内扩展，但不像之前那样，仅是很小的幅度，却将他伸展得更开。Steve的喘息声在充满蒸汽的房间里回响，他将手指拔出来，睁大了双眼。  
“弄清楚了吗？”Tony从隔间外面问道。  
Steve没有跳起来，但声音近在边缘。这事猛烈的冲击了他，关于Tony在他自己的大厦里是有多么的无所不能——每一件事物都全数自动化；所有事都在他的掌控之中。甚至是这扇门。  
Steve向上看，通过毛玻璃，除了Tony身影模糊的轮廓他看不到更多的情况。他在淋浴蓬头的稳定水流冲刷下席地而坐，背靠着墙。水的温度应该还是热的，但他现在感受不到温暖。他几乎什么都感受不到。  
他想尖叫，你他妈的到底有多疯狂？但他不能满足他这份愉悦。  
“你计划这一切有多久了？”相反地，他低声这么问道。  
Tony的笑声告诉他，他问了一个愚蠢的问题。  
“Cap，你真的不明白，”他回答着，好像这一切都非常有趣。“这一切甚至在你回归之前就开始了。我几乎花了一辈子的时间研究你。而我不是唯一的一个——你已经见过Banner了；你知道他做了些什么。你不明白你的存在对科学界意味着什么。你就像行走的诺贝尔奖。”  
在Steve体内的东西将他撑得更开，他闭上双眼，试图缓慢地换气。他不可能感觉不到。那玩意就在他体内。  
“而我是所有竞争者中最狂热的那个，”Tony继续着，“因为我家的老爹和他持续不断说着你是他最伟大的造物。上帝啊，我超级想要在这方面赢过他。好让他闭上不断念叨你的嘴，哪怕一次也好。我有无数重新创造你的想法——使你变得更好。”  
一阵轻笑。“相信我，我有许多想在你身上尝试的事情。”  
又一个齿槽长度的扩张，残酷无情却又严格精密。它每一分钟都在伸长。  
Steve把头靠在潮湿的瓷砖上，伸展双腿，大腿和腹肌颤抖着。当Tony在那该死的强暴机械上将他伸展开时，他以为他知道什么是暴力；当Tony把他绑缚在手术台上时，他以为他不会感受到比这更多的侵入感了。但这个—这个—他紧闭双眼，多希望上帝没有从冰中唤醒他。但不论那些纯然的恐惧有多么可怕，Tony的话却唤醒了他的欲望—或者也许是因为—他的身体已经适应了这种强迫性的服从。  
“然后他们竟然找到你了，”Tony的声音中充满着欢喜。“而且他们把你带到了这里。他们还让你住在这。见鬼，他们已经用缎带把你包装好送给我了。我怎么能拒绝呢？Rogers。”他声音嘶哑，喘息急促，“你现在全部都属于我了。”  
Steve感到害怕，但他的畏惧只让他变得更硬。体内的管子将他撑得更开一些，而且变得有些锐利，在他意识到之前，一声细小的哀鸣从他的喉咙中逸出；他压抑住自己，不住地喘息颤抖。  
“在你身体内部的，”Tony仍旧冷静地站在隔间外，继续说着，“是一款能远程控制、声控激活的身体装甲的原型。一种像发丝般纤细的聚合物，他们能改变形状还能变得坚硬以抵御冲撞造成的钝挫伤。Romanov和Barton应该很快也会植入这装置。”  
Steve发出一声失控的喘息。“离他们远点，”他说，“你胆敢碰他们！”  
Tony嘲讽地笑起来。“他们的会是实际的装甲——装在外部；而你的则只是一份天才尝试的初稿。我并不打算伤害他们，Steve。我甚至不打算伤害你。我告诉过你了，这与疼痛无关。你只是需要被重新检查和再塑造罢了。你必须接受这一点。”  
又拓宽了一个齿槽。当他意识到他的后穴再也无法夹紧闭合时，灼烧的羞辱感让Steve通红了脸颊。那个聚合物比他更强大——Tony清楚的知道他的内部多有力，在上一次他将他操开时，他就记录下了所有数据。  
“队长已经准备好供您使用了。”Jarvis的声音流畅的宣布。  
水流停止了。Tony就在门后，冷静地褪去他的领带。  
“站起来，”他说，“背过身，把你的双手放在墙上，然后分开双腿。”  
Steve缓慢地照做了，下颌绷紧。他不能回击，不是现在——如果他反抗了，Tony就会让那聚合物像之前那样伸展到最大尺寸，然后那痛苦甚至让他站不起来。  
多方便啊，一个下流的声音在他脑海中呢喃，他将其驱赶出去，在Tony带开门，走进淋浴间时，他努力克制着身体的退缩。Tony打开裤拉链，裸露了自己，然后双手无情而用力地抓住Steve的两瓣臀肉。Steve闭上了眼睛，感觉他在自己的穴口处轻推戳刺着，然后冲了进来——在一个深长的强力贯穿中滑进他的身体。Steve的双手在瓷砖上紧紧攥成拳头，他低下头，感到前所未有的愤怒和羞辱。  
Tony炙热的呼吸喷洒在他的脖颈边。“你是骄傲的，Rogers，”他说，“这就是为什么这一切如此有趣。”  
Steve用力攥紧了——他无法控制这个，他想反击回去，采取行动，但那个聚合物强硬地维持着他，而Tony仅是发出了一声满意的呻吟。他那些该死的疯狂——面对Steve非人类的强大力量，在没有任何其他防御装置的保护下强暴他，仅靠这个未经测试的新发明——但它起作用了，而且这使Steve的战败更加彻底。  
“所以，这是个交易，”Tony语调低沉的说着，缓慢地操着他。“当我要求你来时，你就要下到实验室来。你要学着如何成为一个行为良好的实验小白鼠。而且如果你做不到这些，我就会制服你并教导你。”他给了Steve一个猛烈的插入，迫使他啜泣出声。“这是我的一点小爱好。”  
Steve艰难的喘息，因为恐惧和羞耻的快感而颤抖着——一种强烈的欲望滋养着这些谬误。当Tony紧抓住他的勃起，拇指磨擦着头部，他的膝盖几乎要软倒在地。  
“你还没割过包皮，”Tony说着，好像他现在才注意到一样。“也许我们可以改变这个。”  
Steve不得不咬紧牙关忍住哭泣。Tony仍缓慢地在他体内抽插着，慵懒地摇晃着臀部，好像他拥有世界上所有的时间，徐缓地抚摸着他。Steve尖锐地意识到自己并没有受到束缚。他的双手张开抵在墙面上，双腿顺从地伸展开来。  
他不能就这样放弃。他必须回击。看在上帝的份上，Tony甚至没有穿上他的装甲——  
“你这家伙真是该死的容易看透，”Tony喘息着。“是啊，你现在就可以决定绞断我的脖子了。”  
Steve凝固住了。  
“但是—哈—，记得上次我们给你录制的那些可爱的视频吗？”Tony问道。“我已经将它卖给了一些感兴趣的同行，顺便一提——你无法相信他们愿意为此付多少钱。”  
有那么一会，Steve的大脑一片空白。那是——不。这一定是个谎言。  
上帝啊，这必须是个谎言。  
“如果我发生了任何意外，”Tony继续着，“Jarvis会在每个地方播放那段录像。我的意思是到处都是。”他抓住Steve的头发， 向后拉扯着他的脑袋。“你觉得怎么样啊，Rogers？对你来说，算不算将军（checkmate）了？”  
Steve想试着回答些什么，但他哑口无言。  
当Tony更加用力地拉拽他的头发时，他被迫向后弓起身子，在他的紧握中喘息，绝望地思考着，却早已失去了思考的能力。密闭无光的幽暗绝望笼罩着他。他因Tony而被撑开，被Tony所压制，而这一切就像一场他告诉过他的所有事情的现场演示，Steve绝望无援而又无能为力的实体化。  
“不要以为我已经忘记了我们的赌约，”Tony说，“这是我的两倍，Rogers。而且你什么都没有了。啊—”他呻吟着，突然将额头抵在Steve的肩膀上，“—哈啊，God，ffffuck，fuck，yes——”  
他插入到前所未有的深度，没有拔出来——他在射精的同时将自己深埋其中，紧紧握住Steve的臀瓣。Steve紧攀着墙，呼吸堵塞，快感几乎不可阻挡——他开始到了，起先是一小股一小股的，然后是不断的有节奏的射出，好像他从未停下一般。最后，他的双腿筋疲力尽地蜷缩在身下，他跪坐在地上，因为令人厌恶的生理愉悦感而发抖。  
他让自己跪坐在那休息，迷茫地意识到当他滑下去时，Tony已经从他身体里拔出去了，徒留他失去填充却仍然被聚合管所撑开。他能感受到热流从他身体里淌了出来。  
“减少。”Tony说道，然后那个聚合管缩小到它们自然状态的大小。  
Steve身体前倾，额头贴着瓷砖，瑟瑟发抖。  
他听见Tony拉上了自己的拉链，然后是急促的金属摩擦声，好像他从墙里拉出了一根金属线管。当某样东西再次推进他的身体，Steve畏缩了并紧紧闭上双眼，无意识地将自己蜷缩得更紧小。  
“这要花几分钟时间，”Tony边按摩着他的脖颈边说，“得给你清洗。”  
他打开了旋钮，水流向下流淌进Steve的身体，缓慢地充满他。他靠意志支撑着自己去承受这个，迫使自己不要对这个新的羞辱行为做出反应。  
水流停止了，“保持住。”  
Steve收紧了后穴，这感觉很痛苦，沉重而拖累，向下坠痛着，但他坚持住了。当Tony叫他放松时，他将水排进了下水道，因羞耻而滚烫的泪水从他的眼中涌出。他感到疲惫。他现在只想睡觉。  
然而水流再次被打开了，这次是冰冷的，而Steve忍不住大口喘气，尽管他试图把它咽下去。因为寒冷——该死的，Tony当然知道寒冷对他意味着什么。他的喉咙紧锁，而这感觉很疼，灼烧着他。Tony不断填满着Steve，直到他觉得自己体内几乎充满了冰冷。  
他被迫保持着，时间漫长得好像永恒一般。他在结束之前一直静默地流泪，但他终究做到了，颤抖着，憎恨着自己和自己的沮丧。而当Tony终于允许他放松时，他觉得自己的生命力也随之流逝了——好像至今为止所有战斗所消耗的力量都从他身体里涌出流失了一般。

Tony让聚合管缩小到最小的尺寸并告诉Steve从现在开始没有事先询问，他无法使用洗手间。  
Tony帮他穿衣，从他的衣柜里挑出衣服，然后看着Steve缓慢地穿上它们。  
Tony让他坐在床上并将头转向一侧，拿出了他带来的那个精密装置，在Steve的耳后钉下了第三个刺青。他亲吻那个火烙般灼痛的刺青，然后要求Steve每天都要修剪那一侧的头发，并说他会检查的。  
之后Tony告诉他没必要把这些变得这么痛苦。  
“没必要让这一切变得困难，”他说，在Steve面前蹲下，双手放在他的大腿上。“什么都不会改变的。”  
保持着坐在床上的姿势，Steve只是面无表情地看着他。  
“我甚至都不会改变你在团队中的地位——好吧，不会比平常的争吵更多，”Tony说着在嘴角勾起一个轻笑。“你是个杰出的领袖，Rogers。而且我并不想伤害你。我们可以把这个工作做得很好。”  
Tony并没有说如果他想要反抗，他就会命令那个聚合管从Steve的体内撕裂他。但话又说回来，这个已经发生过的事实不需要被明确的说出来。  
而Steve，坐在那、Tony太过于温暖的两只手放在他的大腿上、被彻底地清洁过、感到彻骨的寒冷、安静的听着、三个黑色的水滴状刺青在他耳后的头骨皮肤上灼烧着，Steve麻木地想到：  
我必须杀了他。

Chapter 4

“Captain？”  
Steve抬起头，意识到他正在神盾局的一个会议上。对了，他仍旧是美国队长。没人知道发生了什么，也没人能想象得到发生了什么。  
“恩，”他说，“抱歉，我马上就回来。”  
他起身，走出会议室，然后闭上眼，倾身背靠在墙上停留了一会。钢铁在他背后稳定地嗡嗡作响，逐级传递着神盾天空母舰上新装的Stark反应堆的运作情况。  
Steve抬起双手穿过自己的额发。然后他拿出手机发送信息，‘我能使用洗手间吗？’  
他觉得自己等待那个答案的时间近乎永恒，看着他自己信息下方的空白处。  
然后突然，回信到了。‘当然，老冰棍。’  
Steve体内的聚合管松动了。他感觉好些了，然后径直往男厕走去。它们吃掉了他的体力，他意识到——利用他的动能不断再充电和加强自身。这是在他们对打时，Natasha告诉他的。  
Steve记得很清楚。那是在淋浴间插曲之后的第五天。他们已经对打了半小时，而Natasha已经开始出汗了。当Steve猛击向她，她并没躲避而是阻挡了他并喊道：  
“扩展！（Expand）”  
Steve迅速地后退，动作太快几乎差点跌倒，眼睛睁得大大的。  
她冲他眨眨眼，有点不理解他的反应。Steve瞪回去，不断喘着气，目瞪口呆地看着她，然后向下看去。在她的皮肤下有着蜂巢般的网状，就像骨骼要冲破皮肤一般。  
“什么，呃，”他吞咽着，试图将自己重新拼凑起来，假装每件事情都还是正常的。“那是什么？”  
她看向自己的胳膊，然后走向他。  
“身体装甲，”她说，挑起了眉毛。“我猜这看起来挺毛骨悚然的。”  
“有点，”他努力平复呼吸。“主要是，呃，有点意料之外。而且它—它在你皮肤底下—你允许这—是不是有点…侵略性。”  
“它是，”她轻微地耸了耸肩。“但这值得。这很隐秘、轻巧、几乎无法被检测到，我一直带着它，而且它能在我受到冲击时自动激活。Stark对这项装置已经讨论了一段时间了，但直到最近才完成研究项目。”  
我知道，Steve想着，在我的屁股里有着原型机，而他几乎想要歇斯底里地笑出来。  
“看起来真的非常实用。”但他只说了这句话。  
当晚，他去找Tony并要求他移除Natasha的网状骨骼。这是他最接近于乞求Tony的一次。但Tony只是把目光转到他身上。  
“Steve，”他说，“看在上帝之爱的份上，这是装甲，它能救她的命。”一声轻笑。“并不像你的，它由她自己的声纹认证编码。别担心。”  
Steve并没有再次发问。  
但紧接着第二天，在训练室，他再次看到了那个蜂巢状的骨骼在Barton的手臂上延展开来——当射手承受了一次本该让他留下骨折的撞击时。Barton从他身边跳开，毫发无损，除了一点淤伤和一个自鸣得意的笑容。  
他晃动脑袋，将那些记忆驱赶出去。他还有个会议要参加——Fury可能想知道他现在在干嘛。  
他没有使用厕所，但还是按下了冲水键，在返回会议室前清洗了双手。当他坐下继续之前的谈话时，那个聚合管已经再次收缩了——Tony每一次从不会让他放松超过十分钟。

Steve必须杀了Tony，没有其他的办法。  
事情是这样的，Tony从诋毁他父亲的遗产中获得乐趣，就像一个复仇心很重的继承人在亏损中抛售家族的土地一样。折磨Steve的同时，对他而言也是一种对自身成就的增进和对Howard的伟大造物的破坏。他正在发明新的创造，那些创造会确保这个世界变得更好，会保护并治愈安抚民众，但同时他也总能找到办法让那些非法的人体实验变得极尽可能的羞辱和侵犯着Steve。最终，Tony stark只是个愤怒而痛苦的孩子罢了。  
Steve清楚这些，而知道这些意味着杀了Tony是他唯一的希望。他不可能和他讲理。他越是抗拒，Tony就越是兴奋，他会想破坏更多的东西，更多的声音被沉默，更多的完美被玷污。  
一个月前，Steve被强化过的身体从不会流汗。现在，他的疲惫感好像已经在他的骨髓中安家了，好像它在他的脊椎中扎了根然后不断向其他部分扩展根系，在他的身体中盘根交错。他从睡梦中醒过来却感到精疲力竭，在阴霾中度过一天，而且睡眠无法给他带来安抚。他的身体频繁地被逼到极限，并且为了努力恢复，前所未有地迅速消耗着自身的能量。Steve自身的强化改造几乎快让他疲惫地跪倒在地。  
他能确信Tony会让他休息如果他开口请求的话。但他绝不会做的一件事就是乞求，而他现在也不打算做。  
毕竟，忍受是他做得最好的一件事。

十天过去了，他突然反应过来。  
它是意外发生的，真的。Steve的日子实际上并没有那么困难。在早晨，他外出晨跑，甚至跑得比之前更快，好像他知道自己要去向哪一般不断奔跑着。然后他回家，洗个澡，穿好衣服后吃早餐，按照他所计划的度过一天。  
但一些细小的事已经改变了。  
Steve不再会在进入电梯时向Jarvis 道早安。在洗澡时，Steve会清洗自己身体的内部和外部——但他并不觉得这样做能洗得更干净。Steve会修剪刺青上方的头发，每个早晨，动作迅速并努力不去思考任何相关的其他事，就像扯掉了一个急救绷带一样。Steve会穿上Tony拿给他的衣服，比他以往穿的更修身且绷紧，这也为他自己赢得了更多赞赏的目光。Steve同样吃着Tony要求他吃的东西。有时候，这不意味着什么，全取决于下午的实验项目。  
Tony仁慈地允许Steve定期地和Natasha对练，当然也放他参加神盾的会议，同样的还有那些他称作复仇者的事务。但下午总是要在实验室里度过。  
言而有信，Tony像对待一只小白鼠般对待他。他会和他交谈，当然，但同样的，他也对他的机器人和电脑说话，他的电钻、扳手和锤子，甚至有一次对着地板上的面包屑讲话。他满不在乎地对Steve给出指示，有时甚至懒得给出任何指令，而只是将Steve推到指定的位置然后期待着他的服从配合。在一个沉闷的下午，他从Steve身上抽了将近两公升血液，并且一整天都没和他交谈。只在呼吸间咕哝着一些公式，在Steve往塑料管中射空自己时，抱怨着他的机器。Steve坐在椅子上攥紧了扶手，用意志让自己坚持并且一言不发，即使最后他已经有点晕眩而且浑身发冷。  
在整个下午伴随着Tony的全息影像待在实验室里的一天，Steve咕哝着，“我需要去下浴室。”  
“啥？”Tony心不在焉的回应，始终盯着他的运算。“只要说出那个神奇的词，Cap。”  
Steve猛然甩飞了他的桌子，在他意识到自己做了什么之前扑向Tony。  
关于录像带的思绪短暂地划过他的脑海，然后销声匿迹——管他呢。他不会再忍受哪怕一分钟了——他不愿再被这样羞辱哪怕多一秒。他抓住Tony的领子，捂住他的嘴，这样他就不能喊出扩展这词了，然后猛烈地将他撞上墙壁之后——还有——  
——Nothing。  
他做不到。  
他没法杀了他。不是像这样，这是谋杀。这是冷血的剥夺另一条生命。这是错误的。他就是做不到。  
Tony的眼睛睁得很大，但当他意识到发生了什么时，他在Steve的手掌后笑了起来。Steve颤抖着，双眼睁大，不住喘息。当Tony推开他时，Steve顺势后退了，容易得好像他还是那个皮包骨的瘦小子一般，破旧的自己。  
“哇哦，”Tony在喘息的间隙说道，声音中翻滚着低沉的笑意。“我想这对我们两个而言都是个重要的里程碑。”  
Steve转身避开，沉默而阴郁地将手掌覆盖上自己的双眼。  
“然而我很好奇，”Tony继续，“你的计划是什么？或者你甚至有过一个吗？你会把我的尸体藏在某个地方，使它看起来像个意外事故？或者你会就这么自首？”  
“闭嘴。”Steve含糊道，“看在上帝的份上，闭嘴。”  
“去使用洗手间，”Tony命令道，“然后回到这来，脱光衣服。”  
Steve皱着眉，闭紧了眼。“不。”  
“队长，”Tony说着，用那种只有当他伪装的面具褪去时，才有的无情而冰冷的声音。“你会他妈的照我说的做。”  
他不需要说更多。他也不需要威胁。Steve已经知晓了，已经被捕获，而Tony只需要等他缴械投降，臣服于现实。

这个惩罚布置得十分周密，就像Tony所做的其他每一件事一样。  
Steve从淋浴间出来，已经全身赤裸——至少他能避免在Tony面前脱衣服所带来的羞辱和给Tony带去的愉悦。当他抬头看时，那种在第一次实验中控制住他的机器构造从墙体中伸了出来——这次，Steve看清了：这噩梦般的机械手抓住他的手腕和脚踝，强迫他站立，四肢分开。  
“我必须说，你小小的崩溃正是时候，”Tony在他身后说着，“你知道什么是病毒药剂吗？”  
Steve注视着前方。“是的。”  
然后他继续挑衅，因为他真的从不知道什么时候该避让退缩，“它对我不起作用。”  
“哦，他们不适用于任何人，真的，”Tony随意地说着，“他们就是太不稳定了，这真是太可惜了，因为它们可以被用来做很多好事——将治愈因子直接运送到目标细胞以治疗自体免疫性疾病，除此之外还有很多。别误会我，人们有在尝试，他们也许终有一天会成功——但生物化学是一种变幻莫测的事，我的意思是，问问Banner就知道了。”  
Steve闭上双眼，呼出一口气。  
“所以我考虑将它们机械化。摆脱了所有生物方面的问题。不知道你是否了解情况，人们很少这么做，但这相当聪明。我叫他们纳米舰队——也就是说，我相信我们已经做好活体测试的准备了。”  
他绕着Steve走到他的面前。Steve强迫自己睁开眼睛，看着。  
Tony拿起了一支注射器，里头充满了银色的液体。“如果他们能打败你的免疫系统，”他说，“那么他们就能打败任何免疫系统。转一下头。”  
Steve预料到注射器的刺入并靠意志控制着自己，当Tony在他脖颈上进行注射时，不要做出任何反应。他想象着，他能感受到那滑腻、肮脏的暖流，在他体内四处流窜，从内部攻击、瓦解着他。他集中精力有规律地深呼吸。  
“放松，”Tony告诉他，“这只是一次测试，所以他们没有装载什么重要的‘弹药’。”  
他后退几步并发出指令，“Jarvis，你愿意用‘桩’支撑下我们亲爱的队长吗？配置六。”  
那聚合管在Steve体内勤快地扩张着他，为了让那根从地面升起的头部圆滑的钢管能顺利进入他，并不断滑进他身体深处，直到他不得不踮着脚尖站立以避免受到严重的伤害——如果他放松自己，让身体下滑，那感觉几乎是难以忍受的，它进入的太深了。他用力拉扯手铐以支撑自己并深吸了一口气。  
“Jarvis，也给他戴上口塞。”Tony在他的肩旁随意地说道，同时向他的电脑走回去，“他会变得很吵。”

五个小时后，Steve希望Tony刚刚直接杀了他。  
他的唾液从口塞的边缘淌下，身上所有的肌肉抽搐并扭曲着，仍旧靠脚尖站立。他感觉太热了，就好像他要被自己淹死了一般。汗水从他的胸口、后背和大腿上流淌下来。他从未如此艰难，如此肿胀，被塞得满满的还随之不断晃动着。他正悲鸣着——他控制不住；他再也无法保持安静了，他呜咽着，下流而痛苦的细碎声响被他嘴里的皮质口塞蒙住。  
而他正摇晃着臀部在固定住他的金属钢管上操着他自己。他羞愧地站在那，这几乎要杀死他了，但他无法不这么做——他再也无法控制自己了，即使每一次颠簸的快感都是煎熬。  
但那玩意太笔直也太长了，无法以他需要的方式刺激到他，与其说它正操着他不如说它正不断贯穿着他，将他固定着。Steve就在高潮的边缘了，但那解脱就是迟迟不肯到来。他快被逼疯了，脑袋不时地向一侧摇晃，身体因为肌肉痉挛而发抖，因为汗水而闪闪发光。他挣扎着将自己向上拉扯，但手铐不断的松弛滑动，驱使钢管向他体内推进得更深。  
他听见自己的关节处发出爆音。在漫长的一天后Tony伸了个懒腰并发出心满意足的呻吟。  
“所以，”他穿过实验室喊着，“那边进行得怎么样了？”  
他再次走到Steve面前，露齿而笑，但他的眼神却因为看到Steve破败的模样而充满了幽暗的欲望。  
“剧透警告，”他说着，将手插进口袋。“那些纳米舰队装载了人工合成的睾丸素。那是目前所知对人类最有效的催情药。但你也许已经靠自己的努力发现了？”  
他上下打量着Steve。“看起来它们正中靶心。除非‘被锁起来站着操’碰巧正是你的终极性幻想。”  
Steve几乎听不到他说的话。汗水和泪水从他的脸上滑落。Please，他想着，而他近乎失神地感激着口塞的存在，让他无法大声地喊出来。Please，please。他恍惚地意识到他正用所有的力气猛烈拉扯那些镣铐——如果他能哪怕挣脱一只手，如果他能触碰自己，他就能释放而这一切就能结束了——这必须——  
Tony抓住了口塞托在下巴上的带子并用力地拖拽迫使Steve看着他。  
“Rogers，”他非常轻地说道，但他的眼睛睁得很大，瞳孔扩张。“你再也不会对我动哪怕一根手指。”  
Steve闭上眼，胸膛起伏着。Tony用力地拧动他的乳头，迫使他在身体向上退缩。  
“你明白了吗？”他冷静地问道。  
Steve点头了，一次，颤抖的泪水从他紧闭的眼睑上渗出，滚下他的脸颊。他知道如果在这些原因和教训之后他还不明白的话，他就将面对更为艰难的处境。曾经的失败教会了他这点。  
“很好。”Tony喃喃道。  
他向后退了一步。  
“感谢你的协助，我今天刚刚实现了一个伟大的项目，所以这是我的邀请，”他说，“你可以高潮了——但只能就这样射出来或者什么都没有。而且如果你无法做到，在接下来的——”他看了一眼手表，“五分钟内，那我就只好把你留在这里过夜了。”  
Steve突然瞪大了眼。不，上帝啊，求你，别。  
他几乎无法思考，勉强起伏摆动着，他用尽最后的力气再次摇晃起臀部，尝试让自己在钢管上上下移动，感到自己的鼠蹊部因为这努力而荡起波浪般的涟漪并不断绷紧。  
Tony始终看着他。Steve讨厌被忽视——当Tony做着其他事情时，被遗留在一旁饱受痛苦——但被注视着的情况更糟。Tony不再有一丝仁慈，他把全部的注意力都放在Steve身上，当他像动物一样不断地发情、喘息、紧张地颤栗着。  
Steve尽力了，耗尽了所有的力气，但他就是无法将自己抛过那个边缘。五分钟过去了，Tony对他咧嘴一笑。“看起来你要通宵了，队长。Ciao（意大利语，再见）。”  
他转身离开，灯光随着他的离开逐个熄灭。Steve在束缚中颓然地跌落，徒劳地渴望他能就这样昏过去。

他梦到了Bucky。  
这更像是一种幻觉，说真的。Bucky就在那，在实验室里，他就像之前那样，穿着海蓝色的军装，在他凌乱的发间夹杂着几片雪花。他就像Steve记忆中那般微笑着，温柔又自信。  
“来吧，Stevie。”他戴着手套的手指拂过Steve的脸颊，而Steve几乎认为他能感觉到他；这使他苦涩地哭泣起来，就在他认为自己已经没有泪水可流的时候。  
“重新爬起来。你还有我呢。”  
Steve想说些什么，还想伸出手去——但他被戴上了口塞，固定在桩上，而Bucky并不在这。

“该起床了，队长。”  
突然的光线尖锐地刺痛了Steve，他转头将脸藏在肩膀后面。他听见Tony给出一些指令，然后很快那根钢管无缝地缩回地板里，徒留Steve失去填充，空荡荡又火辣辣地疼痛着。他全身都被挫败感所蹂躏过；当手铐打开，他几乎摔倒在地。  
“让我给你弄点冰块。”当Tony看到Steve仍半硬着时，他如此说道。

Tony在Steve肩上挂了条湿毛巾并给了他一杯热咖啡，然后在他前面的地板上坐下。“睾丸素是个婊子，我知道。虽然你全美独一无二的新陈代谢刷新速度已经在昨晚代谢掉了大部分，但我猜，这对你而言还是有点困难的。”他面带微笑地说着，“但、嗨，纳米舰队成功了。只需要再找到一个大量生产的办法，我们就能和癌症说再见了。”  
Steve保持沉默并小口喝着咖啡。他的嘴角因为口塞的原因还疼痛着，但疼痛消失的速度也很快。身体的其余部分也已经开始消除虐待性的惩罚所留下的痕迹了。就好像什么都没有发生过。  
他凝视着杯子，在片刻的宁静中，从一个遥远的地方思索着，这就是我现在的生活了吗？

Steve的手机在他的口袋里震动起来，他拿出来看了一眼，‘我很无聊。’  
他穿过桌子看向Tony。房间很暗，Fury正在讲解明天一劳永逸地除掉齐塔瑞人残余部队的作战方案。Natasha冷静而专业地听着。Barton也是，虽然他的脚交叉着翘在桌子的边缘。Steve在他的位置上坐得笔直。而Tony，很显然，感到厌烦。  
‘告诉我你在想什么？’又一条信息。  
Steve无视了它并明确地看向屏幕，上面显示着他们必须覆盖的目标区域。  
‘来嘛，Rogers’  
Steve看见Tony不断转动着眼珠，整个人窝在他自己的椅子里。Hill在他发短信时挑起了眉毛，但她明白最好不要叫他出去。  
‘所有演示都不好玩’  
Steve收紧了下巴并意识到他根本无法集中注意力。他的精神有点动摇。如果他们能结束这些荒谬的游击战，也许事态最终会为他们的公众形象带来点正面影响。  
‘说*扩张10%’ （ says *expand 10%）  
聚合管突然急剧的伸展，这使得Steve坐得比前一秒更笔直了。他怒视着Tony，而Tony向他露出了一个灿烂又该死的笑容并再次给他发消息。  
‘这样好多了，你正因为一些糟糕的事而消沉呢。’  
Natasha在房间里，同时还有Barton、Fury。Steve不能暴露这一切。他盯着屏幕，强迫自己听Fury的讲解。  
他的手机再次震动起来。‘说*扩张20%’  
Steve咬紧了牙关，然后用力捏着手机回信，‘关上它（CUT IT OUT）’  
‘他是活着的！’Tony的下一条短信写着。  
然后紧接着：‘说*扩张30%’  
这次，Steve感到一阵尖锐的疼痛然后又是一次，他意识到自己无法夹紧闭合后穴了。他因羞耻而热起来，皮肤泛红。感谢上帝房间被黑暗所笼罩。  
紧接着他感受到了一些其他东西，而他迅速闭紧了双眼。  
‘哦哦，我知道那个表情！你硬了。’  
当Steve回复消息时他的手指微微颤抖着。‘Tony，停下’  
‘等等，等一下，无论如何我有个新功能要尝试’  
‘试试这一个’  
‘说*振荡’（ says *wave）  
Steve小心地不泄露任何反应，当那个聚合管不再扩张或收缩，而是像波浪一般，在他的身体里上下起伏着。这感觉起来——上帝，感觉就像这东西在和他做爱。  
‘如果我能控制他们做任何我想做的，那么我完全可以用他们制造我的下一台装甲’  
Steve深吸了一口气，输入他的回复。‘好主意。现在放过我（Now leave me be.）’  
Tony的回复立刻到了，言辞间充满愉悦。  
‘不，这回没有理由不让你高潮’  
‘我不是个怪物’  
‘说*振荡65倍’  
Steve抓住了桌子的边缘，如此用力以至于留下了压痕。身体内部的滑动再次发生了，一次又一次，因为它没有重量所以这并非真的像被强暴，也没有坚硬的东西进入他，但那个聚合管在漫长的规律波动中摇摆着撞击他的前列腺，而Steve只能用脚踝绕着椅子腿，以防止自己本能地躬身弯腰。  
当他再次看向手机时，下一条信息出现了。  
‘抚摸你自己’  
Steve无视了它并目视前方，但那振荡无情残酷而又看不到尽头，他所有的意志力都消耗在了抑制自己的呻吟声上。他的手机再次震动了。  
‘说*扩张40%’  
‘抚摸你自己’  
当聚合管残忍地撑开他时，Steve咬紧了唇舌以免哭出声。他无法相信竟然没人一个人注意到正发生着什么。Fury仍旧在讲解，Natasha、Clint和Hill始终在听。以极大的专注力，Steve努力看清屏幕上的展示内容，意识到这次会议快要结束了，而灯光很快也会被重新点亮。  
他的手机又震了。‘我们可以做到的，Rogers，你和我。我们可以让这发生，我们有这项技术。’  
Steve没有看向Tony，但他无法阻止自己不去看手机屏幕上显示的信息。  
‘说*扩张50%’  
他绷紧肌肉以抵抗身体内部灼烧的痛楚，急促喘息着。  
‘抚摸你自己，Steve’  
Steve在桌子底下握紧自己，并透过衣物按揉着，眼睫紧密地震颤着。他的手机再次震动，但不需要看短信，他也知道Tony的命令是什么——他体内的振荡变得迅速而激烈，那聚合管顶着扩张带来的反向压力，像颗跳动的心脏般搏动。这感觉可怕的美好以至于Steve一瞬间忘记了周遭的所有事，而是隔着织物不断摩擦着自己，狠厉而又粗糙，然后不一会儿他就到了，一股温暖、黏腻的热流弄脏了他的底裤。  
当他重新睁开眼时，他是如此肯定在那一刻每个人都会盯着他看。但当他发现依旧没有人注意到他时，他觉得他们都在假装。  
Fury打开了灯，所有人都眨着眼。  
“有问题吗？”  
“有，”Barton说，“一场在猎鹰和鹰之间战斗，谁会赢？只是替一个朋友问的。”  
“猎鹰，”Fury无情的回答道，“还有其他问题吗？”  
Steve仍旧感到很热，里面还在跳动着，他几乎快休克了。他的手机震了起来，这次，他看向屏幕。  
‘目的地休斯顿，我们起飞了吗？’  
Steve颤抖着打字。  
‘下地狱去吧’  
他知道Tony穿过整个房间露出了笑容。‘非常好。到五楼的男厕等我，我要检查。’

“Steve，”Natasha问他，“你还好吗？”  
Steve抬头看向——一片空白，真的。他一直茫然地盯着墙。  
“我很好。”他下意识地回道。  
“你看起来并不好。”Natasha说着，然后她对着他的穿着笑了笑。“当然，不是字面意义上的。”  
Steve试着挤出一个笑容。Tony今天让他穿了一件紧身黑T恤和一件量身体裁的深蓝色作战裤。“总是会有些麻烦事的。”他回道。  
“听着，”Natasha开始说道。  
她做了个无奈的动作。“我在这方面烂透了，Steve。没人知道你正经历着什么。”  
在那疯狂的一瞬间，Steve以为她知道了；但下一秒他反应过来，她所指的是他平时的状态。  
“但是…”她耸肩。“我们是一个团队。我们是你的队员。我们一直都在你身边。”  
Steve再次笑了起来，这回更真实了。“我会努力记住这个的。”  
告诉她，他想着。看在上帝的份上，就是赶紧告诉她。  
“说真的，”Natasha继续道，她的唇角翘起一个弧度，“甚至Stark也很担心你。这可有点意思了。”  
Steve小心地保持着微笑。  
“谢谢你，”他说，“真的。”

Chapter 5

“好了，各位，”Fury边说，边以轻快的步伐在房间内走动，这使得神盾特工们的脑袋像看网球比赛一样转来转去。“多亏了Stark最近关于自适应纳米技术的项目进展，我们终于能成功渗透进齐塔瑞人的生理系统。”  
“哇哦，”Barton在呼吸间拉长了调子说道，“为了让他说这些话你付了多少钱？铁皮人。”  
“操你的，我找到了癌症的治愈方法。”Tony笑着回击。  
“自负能给的装甲充能吗？还是你仍旧过于谦虚了？”  
“先生们，”Steve平静地说道。“专心。”  
他们都闭上了嘴，而Steve从这些碎片般的日常状态中感受到了些许宽慰——如果Tony的手臂没有看似随意地靠在Steve 椅背上的话。他的膝盖也紧挨着他的大腿，而他拿着的手机指向Steve的方向，好似那是他的远程遥控器一般。  
那的确就是。  
Steve深吸了一口气。  
“所有的证据都指向在布鲁克林区贫民窟底下的一个主要巢穴中，”fury说着。  
Steve眨了眨眼，近一个礼拜来在他脑海中弥漫着浓雾终于散开，泄下了一缕光线。布鲁克林？齐塔瑞人的老巢在布鲁克林？他怎么会在三天前Fury针对复仇者开的简报会议上错过这个信息？  
‘抚摸你自己’  
他闭了一会眼，清楚地知道自己为什么会错过。  
他重新睁开眼看向地图。那是一幅卫星视图，但那些街道的模式图仍然很熟悉，归家的渴望拉扯着他的心脏。有那么一瞬间，他拼命地希望自己还在那儿，迫切地希望从冰里出来后的一切只不过是一场荒谬而又煞费苦心的噩梦；他迫使自己遗忘的痛苦在一瞬间变得如此尖锐，压得他几乎不能呼吸。  
然后它漫过去了，他又变回麻木的样子。  
“你还好么？Rogers。”Tony在他耳边问道。  
Steve试图忽视他。  
“我们已经疏散了那个区域。我得提醒你们，我们要以最小的附加损害完成目标，”Fury咆哮着，“复仇者的公众形象目前顶多是有点争议，我们需要一场迅捷而彻底的胜利。”  
他转回地图上，“神盾的队伍会先出动，针对该区域周边零星的藏身点；当齐塔瑞人开始往回撤，复仇者就介入并消灭主要目标。解散。”

“就是这样，Cap，”Tony说着，在他们走上过道时，他几乎是蹦跳着的。“今天过后，就不会再有红色警报了。上帝啊，我等不及了。”  
复仇者每个人在航空母舰上都有自己独立的更衣室，他们的制服和武器随时准备好供他们使用。Tony没有向左转去自己的房间，而是跟着Steve到了美国队长的房间并斜靠在墙上。  
Steve没有抗议。他再也没有抗议的权利了。如果Tony看见了他的改变，这一切又会有什么不同呢？  
然而他忍不住注意到，当他脱下他的衣服时，Tony看起来并不开心。当他的目光扫视过Steve的身体，他的心情似乎变得更糟了。他的身材依旧完美，尽管Tony一再试图玷污他。  
Steve已经意识到任何有关强化计划所带来的痕迹或证据都会让Tony充满深沉而非理性的愤怒。这一定一系列疯狂行径的出发点——流汗。Tony自己这么说过。你不会流汗，你从来都不会。这快把我逼疯了。  
真相是，Tony厌恶他——而他厌恶他因为他在他的大厦里。在情况好的日子里，他尝试把这些情绪盖住，但最近面对Steve的存在，他越来越没有耐心。他变得更不讲理，更加迫切。他想把他彻底摧毁，就好像Steve的存在本身就是对他个人的一种冒犯。  
Steve知道他这么晚才意识到这一点是愚蠢的，但即使现在，他仍旧很难在理智上接受有一个人因为一些他无法控制的事情如此强烈地憎恨着他。然而，这是不可否认的；Tony不仅想要伤害他。他还想要摧毁他，或者说，他想要摧毁美国队长，而在这个过程中，他一点也不关心Steve Rogers的身上发生了些什么。  
当Steve拉上制服时，他轻微地转过身去，尽量不引起注意——关于他身上的任何一部分，真的。但这没用，Tony已经太愤怒了，棕黑的眼睛眯成一条缝，尽管Steve什么也没做。再过一秒，他就会找个理由向他发火。  
他突然将手指扣上Steve的下颌，迫使他转动脑袋。  
Steve一动不动，直直盯着墙，试着不做任何会进一步惹怒他的事。但当Tony的拇指擦过他耳后的刺青时他的心脏几乎要停止跳动了。  
“你没有修剪这里的头发。”Tony用冰冷的声音说道。  
“我没有时间，”Steve疲惫地回道，“我一整晚都没睡。”  
Tony嘲讽地看向他。“说真的，Rogers。你甚至连这么简单的一条规则都做不到吗？”  
Steve知道这意味一会要受到严厉的惩罚，但他甚至无力为此感到恐惧。只是含糊不清的，荒谬的渴望——渴望，因为现在他唯有在Tony强迫他的时候才能感觉到些什么，余下的只有麻木。  
Tony透过鼻子哼气。“上帝啊，我等不及要结束这场闹剧了。”  
Steve抬头看着他，这么说很奇怪——他最近很少直视Tony的眼睛。  
“什么？”  
Tony回头冲他笑，露出漂亮的牙齿。“当这些齐塔瑞的废物全部完蛋后，”他说，“事态就会恢复正常。Barton在欧洲有个卧底任务等着他，他告诉过我；而每个组织都想得到Romanov的哪怕一时半刻——CIA、MI6、sword，字面上的每个人。就好像她是唯一的优秀特工。天啊，也许她真的是。不论如何，她有一整年要忙。”  
他向一侧歪着脑袋，“而你，Rogers，我会把你全部留给我自己。”  
Steve压抑住不断翻涌的恶心感，试图平静地说话。“不，你不会的。我也会被派遣去执行长期任务。”  
Tony转动着眼睛。“啊，是的，我知道你签约成为神盾的警犬了，”他哼了一声。“但那不会发生的。”  
“你没法改变这个。”Steve回道。  
Tony大声笑起来。“操，你还是没有放弃，是吗？Rogers，你真是太可爱了。”  
“你不能囚禁我，”Steve对他说道，“人们会注意到的。”  
“我当然不能囚禁美国队长，”Tony承认，“但对于Steve Rogers？没人会对Steve Rogers投入一丝关注的。”  
Steve再次看向他。事实上不知为何，几分钟前，他也有过相似的想法，而这个想法让他的胃扭曲着疼痛了起来。  
“你这是什么意思？”他问道，喉咙干渴。  
Tony像舞台上的坏人一样接近，然后低语道：  
“我打算公开那些录像。”  
Steve感觉就像有人抽干了他肺里的空气一般。  
“不，你不能。”他结结巴巴地说着。  
“事实上，这已经安排好在明天早上了。”Tony继续着，“正午时分，互联网上就到处都是了。哦，别这样，”当他看到Steve的表情时，他这么说道，“别表现得这么惊讶，你听见fury说的了。失去了公众形象我们就什么都不是。”  
他看似忧郁地叹了口气。“美国队长，坚定、伟大而勇敢。这个国家的代言人。爱国精神的象征，完美而公正。”他向Steve露出笑容。“当你的性爱录像播出时，你认为会发生什么？”  
Steve感到无比冰冷。  
“没有人喜欢丑闻，Steve，”Tony喃喃道，“而你不知道你自身的传奇性将会使反弹来得多么前所未有的激烈，你将再也不适合进行秘密任务。整个国家都会憎恨你。你再也没法走进公众的视野——你会被强制留在家里。而你猜猜你会住在哪？”  
他轻弹Steve胸膛上的白星。“所以，好好享受你的最后一天吧，”他说，“明天的这个时候，美国队长的神话就将结束了。”  
当然，Steve从某个遥远的地方想着。这就是他所想要的一切。如此彻底地摧毁他父亲的造物，让它再也无法被拼凑回去。他只是找到了一种更快的方法。  
Steve终于找回了自己的呼吸。“那个录像，”他说话的声音听起来一点也不像他的，“是唯一阻止我杀了你的东西。”  
Tony的嘴角翘起了一个弧度。“是吗？”  
一阵沉默。  
然后Tony的笑容扩大了，他耸起一边的肩膀。“没关系——我还有其他东西。”  
Steve走近一步，为自己仍旧比Tony高这一事实，感到些许，一丁点的宽慰。他等待着直到他确信能控制自己的声音，然后开口，声音低沉：  
“那是一个强暴录像。”  
Tony挑起了眉毛。“你确定？我清楚地记得你叫我继续。”  
“这只是看起来是那样的，”Steve有点绝望的说道，因为他自己甚至都无法确切地知晓了——记不清他在那个噩梦开始时的感受。“而且是你记录的。”  
“这是有预期风险的，我猜。”Tony耸肩。  
“但这也会毁了你——那种捐助者的形象，你正努力塑造的慈善家角色——”  
“哦，操它的。我不会出现在其中，”Tony轻蔑地说。“Jarvis切掉了最后的部分。”  
“他们会知道那是你。否则还能是谁呢？”  
Tony挑了挑眉。“还能是谁？任何人，Rogers。Hydra，AIM，任你挑。该死，甚至神盾局都更合适。你是带有偏见的，因为你知道一些别人不清楚的关于我的事，但我的公众形象笔直得像箭，而我甚至没有多看你一眼。无论如何，在我们之间是不会有联系的，除了那个半吊子的复仇者计划开始后，其余的？两个月之前呢？没人会想到我。没人会向我这边瞥一眼。”  
Steve想要尖叫，想要狠命摇晃他，但他什么也做不了。Tony已经考虑到所有可能了。当那录像被公布——一切都完了。人们会字面意义上要求Steve留在stark 大厦里。Tony能对他做任何他想做的——不管他想要多久。  
“我们没必要走这条艰难的路，”Tony教唆着。“从神盾力辞职，Rogers。就这么放弃吧。”  
他抬手拂过Steve的脸颊。“你已经输了。”  
但Steve感觉这不是他。  
他感受到其他人的手，带有手套的手指，从冰冷的风雪中伸过来，做着同样的动作。  
‘来吧，Stevie。’  
Steve向后退了一步，低头直视着Tony的目光。  
“没门。”他在翻涌的喘息间低沉地说道。  
然后他转身离开，推开门并大步走上过道——然而还是不够快，无法避开Tony嘲笑这看着他的眼神。

“复仇者们，”fury在通讯器里喊道，“现在！”  
Steve和Natasha直接从昆式战斗机上跳进战场——神盾的队伍一直扮演着自己的角色，迫使齐塔瑞人退回到一块集中的区域力；是时候结束了。钢铁侠和鹰眼在上方，从空中掩护地面战力。  
“——哈啊，”某个声音传入Steve耳中。  
“什么？”他在战斗的喧闹声中吼道。“重复！”  
“不是我。”Barton回道。  
“也不是我。”Tony平静地回复。  
但那个声音又出现了。一开始，Steve以为是电波干扰，或者也许是神盾特工的频道透了过来；但接着声音变大了，不断重复，连续地恳求着——突然如坠冰窖般的刺骨寒冷，他意识到那是什么了。  
他只是将全部的精力投入到战斗中，咬紧牙关以意志力驱使自己不要去注意那个声音。他不能扯掉自己的耳机——如果有人求救该怎么办？  
那音量在他耳中稳定而持续地增大。他猜这是在纳米舰队的实验中被记录下来的。他自己的声线突然在耳边哀鸣——非常大声，非常真切的哭泣着——然后下一秒，Steve的肩膀中了一枪。  
能量射线迫使他蹒跚着倒退几步，但这不是他喘息不止的原因。  
“队长？”Barton喊道。  
“我很好。”Steve屏住气，而他是——这感觉就像是一种下流的攻击手法。但那声音仍旧在他的耳边回响，响亮、富有侵略性、无可回避。  
污秽的呻吟，哽咽的喘息，愉悦的低吟，垂死般的嘶吼，小动物般的啜泣声，所有的声音在他耳边不断重复、扬起、交叠，编织成一曲淫秽的大合唱——已经不仅仅是一次实验的了，而是所有实验混合在一起，每一次Tony从Steve身上压榨出他的快感来满足自己。  
Steve只能继续战斗，假装他并没有注意到。但这没用，Tony知道的。  
直到战斗快结束时，声音才开始后渐渐消失，各种声音一个接一个消失。最后一声绝望而磕磕绊绊的啜泣声，听起像是从他身上抖出来的一样；当快感胜出时，它以一声凌乱而疲惫的呜咽声结束。  
之后是刺耳的、粗糙的喘息声，最终归于寂静。

这是一场彻底的胜利。  
那些分散而恐慌的齐塔瑞人被毫不费劲地彻底歼灭了，这让Steve想起了种族灭绝而不是战争。他曾希望他们可以把幸存者送回他们来的地方，但这个选项并不在商讨的范围中——那些齐塔瑞人甚至没有给他们机会尝试。现在他们都死了，而Steve敢说Barton对此同样不感到高兴。Romanov的神情像往常一样小心地保持着空白。  
至于Tony，他在打开一瓶香槟时向Steve抛了个媚眼。Natasha对他挑了挑眉，但还是接过了玻璃杯，嘴唇微微翘起；Barton终于破开一个笑容，当Tony说祝酒词时，善意地举起自己的酒杯。  
“敬一个崭新的明天。”他说，对着Steve绽开一个笑容。

在安排于明早九点的新闻发布会开始前，复仇者们都被送回家休息了几个小时。  
Steve必须承认Tony的时机把握近乎完美。录像会在正午公布，这意味着在新闻发布会结束之前，骚乱就会开始攀升——它的效应会缓慢的积累，然后猛烈地爆发出来，人们发博，共享并转载Steve被羞辱的镜头，新闻记者尖叫着抛出他们的问题，复仇者的胜利突然变味了。神盾局所有的努力在一瞬间全毁了。Fury的第一个动作会是将Steve从摄像头前推走，把他送回大厦并命令他留在那，直到接到下一个通知。  
然后就都完了。他再也出不来了。  
当然，fury会回来要求Steve做出解释；Natasha也许也会来；但Steve能告诉他们什么同时不使自己感到更难堪呢？毕竟，那录像不是伪造的。  
正午之后，他就将属于Tony，而他没有办法阻止这一切的发生。  
当Steve意识到他已经在电梯里站了十多分钟而电梯并没有动时，他才从自己模糊的思绪中摆脱出来。  
“Jarvis？”他迟疑地问道，“36楼，麻烦了。”  
“你没有权限进入这个区域。”Jarvis流畅的回答他。  
Steve用力闭紧双眼，做了一个深长而虚弱的呼吸。  
“那是我的楼层。”他说。  
“您已经被重新安置到工作间下面的区域了。”  
电梯突然动了起来，向下降而非上升，它经过Tony的工作间，然后在下方停住了，门在一个没有窗户的小水泥房里打开。  
那有一张床，却没有铺垫任何布料；一个淋浴间，却没有隔栏；还有一个锁住的马桶。  
Steve下意识向前走了一小步，然后停住了。他滞留在一种半麻木的思考休克状态的时间太长，足够电梯关上门，然后再度打开。  
“36层有点太高估了，不是吗？”Tony从他身后走来，“反正明天之后，你就不需要那么多空间了。”  
Steve转身凶狠地瞪着他。  
但他找不到能说什么。他突然觉得Tony已经超出了所有人类常识的理解范围——他简直无法理解Tony是怎么走到这一步的，而且在此之前还一直深藏不露。  
那绝望让他感到彻骨的寒冷，最后Steve几乎要恳求他了——在崩溃的边缘乞求他。在他这一生中，这感觉只有一次：当他将飞机撞进冰层，眼睁睁看着冰冷的海水一步步漫过机舱吞没他。  
但那时乞求是毫无用处的，那么现在求饶也是没有意义的。  
“让我来给你介绍一下，”Tony说着——却根本没有挪动脚步，只是简单的冲着他所描述的东西点头示意。“淋浴蓬头有一个可适应性的头部，显然我希望你能在任何时间都保持干净。洗手间一天解锁两次，当然还有我每当我希望它解锁的时候。而床是你能保留自由的唯一特权。”  
Steve只能站在那，他看向Tony，Tony看回来，神情泰然自若。  
“我不应承受这些。”在一段漫长的沉默后，Steve低哑地说道。  
甚至连他自己也听不懂，其中的莫名的意义，宛若已被定罪之人的苍白辩解。  
“有待商议，”Tony回答。  
然后他在嘴角勾起一抹笑意，“但与此无关。”

Tony走后，Steve在床上躺下——那实际上只是一个光滑的金属架放上了一张空床垫——并尝试入睡。  
灯光从未熄灭。  
洗手间始终锁着。

Tony在早晨回来，他让Steve坐在床上，然后亲手为那些刺青修剪他耳后的碎发——另一只手始终狠狠地抓着Steve的头发让他保持不动。Steve随他摆弄，盯着眼前的一片空白，听着耳边电动剃刀嗡嗡的运作声。  
当那一片皮肤变得光滑而泛着淡粉色时，Tony解锁了洗手间并让Steve解了个手，而全过程Tony一直看着他。在他洗澡时，他同样在一旁观看，聚合管扩张到10%以确保Steve能由内而外彻底清洗干净自己。然后他将带来的衣服递给Steve并看着他一件件穿上。当Steve安静地跟在他身后进入电梯时，他勾起了一抹轻笑，这很可能是他在之后的很长一段时间内最后一次到上面的世界去了。  
“别看起来那么凄惨黯淡的，”Tony说道，始终笑着。“我会给你拿些书的。”  
Steve什么都没说。  
Barton和Romanov在屋顶等他们，在昆式飞机去往会场的路途中是沉默，但轻松的——Clint正微笑着，即使Natasha看起来也很高兴，而Tony明显很激动——尽管原因与他们完全不同。Steve只是很安静，保持着沉默。  
几分钟后，昆式飞机在市政厅前的空地上放下他们四个，而新闻发布会是在露天举行的。Steve跳下飞机，在耀眼的阳光下眯起双眼。这群记者令人印象深刻，但参会的民众数量却意外的庞大。Steve甚至不记得自己是否曾在一个地方见过这么多人。  
Fury知道他不喜欢事先有备稿的演讲，但这是特殊场合，所以Steve发现自己正读着一些感觉起来有好几页纸的，他完全无法理解内容的稿子。他模糊地意识到，他正处于一种意识半解离的状态，这使得他无法发表一个即兴演讲来拯救自己的生活。他的大脑根本无法理解从他嘴里说来的话。当他集中自己的精神力，他设法抓住了一些东西，比如“艰苦的战斗”和“凝聚成为一支团队”和“未来的希望”但也仅此而已。  
他抬头看向温暖的太阳，还有明亮的蓝天，想到那个Tony囚禁他的空荡荡的、冰冷的小房间。  
人们开始大声地欢呼鼓掌，这让Steve从他的白日梦中惊醒了过来，并意识到他自己的演讲已经结束了。这演讲花了他很长一段时间，而录像就要被公开播放了——离现在不到一个小时。紧接着他，Tony向前走了一步，准备开始说他的部分，全然闪亮的笑容和眼睛。  
“等等，”Steve对着麦克风脱口而出。  
人群中的隆隆声逐渐熄灭。在他左边，fury警告性地盯着他。  
“还有些事，”Steve踌躇地说着，刺青在他刚修剃过毛发的光滑皮肤上跳动着。  
他转向Tony。  
然后——好像他一直计划着说那些话，好像从Tony看着他的眼睛说‘不论如何，我们之间不会有任何联系，Rogers。’起他就已经思考着那些话——他说：  
“有些事情，我们已经答应了自己会去做，如果我们能活着闯过这一关。”（“Something we’d promised ourselves we’d do, if we got out of that one alive.”）  
然后他拽住Tony西装外套的翻领，将他拖近，亲吻了他的嘴唇。  
人群瞬间爆炸了。  
Steve继续亲吻了Tony几秒钟，脑袋歪向一侧让他们的嘴唇紧密贴合在一起，同时确保摄像机不会漏掉任何一个细节。但他同时用手扶住Tony的脸，这样人们就不会看到他的表情了。当他终于松开Tony时，哄闹的民众所发出的嘈杂声是如此密集，以至于Steve和Tony都说不了话——人们看起来似乎已经失去了理智，如此歇斯底里而激动疯狂地尖叫着，地面似乎都在颤抖。所以，他们只是盯着对方看，一言不发。Tony深棕色的眼睛瞪的大大的，充满了震惊。  
几乎凝固的十分钟过去后，当疯狂的民众终于开始听从fury的劝说冷静下来时——他冲着麦克风咆哮，每个人都在叫喊，每个人都在声嘶力竭，他们中的大多数甚至都没有顾忌言辞  
——然后，Steve对Tony低语，几乎微弱得无法听见：  
“这回怎么样，对‘毫无联系’起作用了吗？”

Chapter 6

当Steve和Tony被愤怒的fury领进昆式飞机的后部时，人群仍旧在嚎叫。往常透过挡风玻璃的光线会一直延伸到后面，而今天，驾驶员的舱门关上了，把后部的空间锁进一个近乎完全的黑暗中，但这并没有带来任何好处——当fury在他们身后猛力把门关上，而他是如此愤怒而用力，整个机舱都差点被他拆了。  
“给我坐在你们的屁股上”他咆哮着。  
他们在乘客座位上坐下，这使得fury比Steve高出更多，立在他面前，就像一根被黑皮革包裹的，燃烧着怒火的柱子一般。“他，”他指着Tony说道，“他，我还能理解，但是你？”  
他怒视着Steve，眼神中带着冰冷的愤怒和失望的轻蔑。“我简直不敢相信，”他继续嘶吼着，“你会好好管理照料Coulson用命换来的队伍，我想我在骗自己。”  
Steve还在为自己刚刚做的事而感到动摇晕眩，在他几乎要溃败时，fury的谴责感觉如此疼痛就像被狠狠打了一拳。所以他下意识辩解道，“我没做错什么。”  
“就像地狱一样，”fury怒吼着，突然对他尖声嘶吼道，“你认为这是关于他妈的同性恋权利吗，Rogers？你是活在什么样的该死的童话世界里吗？我一点也不关心你和stark在做些什么——只要你们关起门来做。不管你喜不喜欢，美国是个顽固的老婊子，而你刚刚就把我们放到了她该死的名单上，就在所有事情看起来开始好起来的时候。”  
“我很抱歉这么说，”Tony以一种被背叛后的平静语气说道，“他是对的，而且我们并没有同意这个，Steve。”  
当他听到这个时，fury有那么一会看起来说不出话。他对Steve怒目而视，然后倾身向他，手撑在座椅的扶手上，用自己的身体将Steve禁锢在原位。  
“Rogers，”他冰冷而艰难地说道，“让我说清楚，你刚刚暴力胁迫stark在全国性电视直播中出柜。这是很卑劣的。但最让我伤心的是，”他的声音更低沉了，“你这么做的同时丝毫没有顾虑到为你的团队工作的男女们——那些为你的团队而死的人，就因为你的自私把他们所有的努力都毁了，你那错位的幼稚的平等主义革命运动。”  
他站直身子，好像Steve甚至都不再值得他生气了。“你证明了我的尊重和信任都是不值得的。你已经从团队中除名了，等待之后的通知吧。”  
“是的，先生。”Steve苍白地回应。  
“现在呆在这，”fury在牙齿间咆哮着，“我要去处理你留给我们的烂摊子。”  
他拉开了昆式飞机的舱门，他宽阔的背影一瞬间将耀眼的阳光阻隔在外，然后门再次被关上，阴暗弥漫着回归。  
Steve直直盯着前面，感觉就像他被雷电打中了。  
在他左边，Tony轻蔑的发出哼声。“你真的认为这会起作用？”他说，嘲弄的意味在他的声音里扭曲。  
“这样你就不能公开那些录像了，”Steve回应，但声音微弱而空洞。  
Tony爆发出一声大笑。“操他妈的录像，你是阻止了。当然我不会公开它。我不再需要它了。你所做的比这好上十倍不止。你怎么能让我出柜，Steve，你怎么敢背叛我的信任？”他的声调中满是假装的受伤——然后他露齿而笑。“更重要的是，你怎么能让我成为受害者的角色呢？你这可不是一个聪明的行动。”  
Steve呼吸几乎停滞，面庞失去血色。这没用，他赢不了。  
Tony将一只手放在Steve的大腿上。“满怀感谢，现在你就从队伍里除名了，我们将会拥有这世上全部的时间在关上的门后面处理这些问题。而你，”他低语着，“真的要学会了解自己的位置。”  
他的声调突然比fury几分钟之前的还冰冷。“我已经厌倦了你那些毫无意义的反抗行为，Rogers。我讨厌你那荒谬的希望，讨厌你那认为自己有资格获得除了自身构成来源外的权利的想法。”  
他起身走到Steve面前，俯下身，对着他的耳朵说话。“你知道当他们把我们送回家后，我要对你做什么吗？”他说着——而Steve能感受到他呼吸所带来的热气。“我他妈的要阉割你，Rogers。我已经受够了你的态度。我会把你的腿分开绑起来，用Carbonadium刀片阉割你，然后用液氮烧灼。”  
Steve盯着他看了整整一分钟，始终保持沉默。然后他突然行动起来——  
“刺穿，”Tony吐出一个单词，而Steve从椅子上滑下来，跪倒在膝盖上，当那聚合管把自己扭曲成一个从身体内部刺穿他的刀片。他感到温热的血液润湿了他的裤子，并发出一声痛苦的哽咽。  
“还好吗，这个？”Tony恼怒地说，“这就是我说过的，你就是不肯放手。”他叹了口气。“你想要我杀了你吗，Steve？因为我也可以这么做。我可以割开你的手腕，然后宣称你是出于羞耻而自杀的。我甚至能让Jarvis伪造出这个监视画面的连续镜头。如此该死的悲剧性损失。穿刺！”他再次叫喊道。  
Steve痛得叫出声，但他的尖叫声在Tony踢向他的脸时被打断了。他正饱受着极大的痛苦，而那一击踢踹足以让他喘不过气来。他知道的下一件事：Tony在他身边蹲下，拉扯着他的头发强迫他抬起头。  
“现在，”他嘶声说道，“你要他妈的按规矩行动。你要站起来向外面的群众道歉，或者任何fury要求你做的事；然后你要闭上你的嘴并搭乘下一班昆式飞机回stark大厦。一旦我们抵达，我就会阉割你并且我希望这能让你明白我的意思。而如果、也许，”他更用力地拖拽他的头发，“如果你在六个月内仍活着，你会为此感谢我的。这听起来怎么样？嗯？”  
“听起来Steve的通讯器一直开着，”另一个人回道。  
Tony迅速回头——而Natasha猛力将他的脸砸向墙壁，力道如此强大以至于他的额头裂开了一道口。  
他瘫倒在地，就在Steve视野的边缘，深棕的眼睛焦距模糊半开合着。Steve发出一声打结的喘息，但他太痛了，痛到说不出话来。他蜷缩起自己，手臂环抱着下腹部，浑身不断抖动。  
“Steve，”Natasha在叫他，在他身边蹲下，当她看到他身下鲜红色的血泊时不禁嘶哑着声线骂道，“该死的，”她抬起两只手指按住耳边的通讯器。“Barton，医疗救援，现在！”  
Steve感到一阵微弱的气流，看到一丝昏暗的光，然后意识到她一定是通过驾驶员机舱突破进来的。  
“Steve，”她焦急地喊道，“Steve，保持清醒，你必须告诉我怎么做。”  
“我——”Steve喘息着，几乎被痛苦逼到了崩溃的边缘。“是——”他艰难地吞咽着，牙齿打着颤咬合，“聚合管，”他努力回答，“有一些——在我身体里。”  
Natasha用俄语嘶吼着些什么，然后她挨得更近并说道，“指令覆盖34-101——减少！”  
糟糕的一瞬间，什么都没有发生；然后穿刺的疼痛缩回去并消失了，Steve向前跌落在地，呼吸急促，浑身颤抖，几乎无法思考。他的内脏仍在痛苦地搏动着，但他没有再一次被刺穿了，而他体内的治愈因子已经开始起作用了。但这耗尽了他最后的能量储备，他在自己的膝盖上蜷缩着，摇晃着，勉强能感受到Natasha放在他肩膀上的手，直到他身后的滑门打开，阳光倾泻进来，他听见Clint的声音，还有fury，然后他感到自己的意识渐渐消逝了。

“你这样不是更好吗？”  
Steve正跪立在地上，双手被反绑在身后动弹不得。他的身体在刺眼的灯光下尽显苍白，他在这没有窗户的牢笼中失去了数个月前健康的肤色，而他最近抹的蜡让他看起来更加苍白，曾经有毛发覆盖的地方透露出一种奇特的柔软和脆弱。他的头，也被全部剃光了，露出一个圆润的弧度。他被撑开保持在40%的扩张程度，湿滑而已经准备好了。他没有硬起来，不过，他再也硬不起来了。  
“现在，”Tony说，带着灰暗的骄傲感，“现在你是完美的。”  
他向前迈了一步，轻柔抬起Steve的下巴。Steve一直垂着眼，甚至是当Tony的拇指摩擦着他嘴唇上粗糙的皮质纤维口枷时。他给了Steve一个小耳光，然后是另一个，当Steve没有做出任何反应，只是目光迟钝而顺从的盯着地面时，他轻拍着他的脸然后笑出声来。  
“哦，是的，”他说，“我的老爹会很生气的。”

Steve猛地睁开眼，惊坐起身，绝望地汲取着空气，双手在被单上紧握成拳，他的一身冷汗浸透了衣服，潮湿的织物紧贴在身上——他的衣服，他不是赤裸的，他没被剃光，他没被切割，他是——  
有一只手在他肩上；Steve转过头而Natasha在那。在令人震惊的一分钟里，Steve只是一直盯着她，然后一切都如潮水般回涌——房间在他周围旋转的太厉害了，而他能感受到她的手臂环绕着他以支撑他直立。  
他本能地抓住她的肩膀，尝试夺回自己的呼吸，但最后却像个孩子似的紧紧握着她；他感到一阵羞愧因为他真的不太了解她，而她不应该承受他的负担——但她紧紧抱着他，如此温暖而真实。他感到自己的手指刺进了她衬衫的布料里，他的双眼因为剧烈的震颤而紧闭着，然后他的肩膀开始颤动，他的胸口开始疼痛，他终于静默地开始哭泣。

这花了他几分钟时间来找回自己的控制权，最终他放开了她，深深吸了一口气，而她也随他拉开了距离。  
“你现在还痛吗？”她问，而那微小的善意再次将他糟糕的泪水带了回来。  
他摇摇头，“不，不，已经好了。”又一个深呼吸。“在哪——”该死的。他哽咽着并再次尝试。“Stark在哪？”  
而这感觉就像失败，因为他没能像往常一样用名字称呼他。但Natasha凝视着他的目光中，没有丝毫怜悯之意。  
“他和Clint在一起。”她回答。  
在Steve能思考与此相关的任何事之前，在他惊慌失措或开始想象所有Tony可能告诉他们的谎言之前，她谨慎地继续，“每个人似乎都认为在我们两个之间，我最擅长让别人开口，我也不知道为什么。”  
当他理解她的暗示时，一种解脱感突然冲刷过Steve全身，这使得房间再次摇晃起来。他又一次闭上双眼并该死的努力保持正常呼吸。  
“都结束了，Steve。”Natasha说道，而他点着头，仍然说不出话来。

在他生命中最美好的时光里，Steve是体弱多病的，而他已经习惯了人们叫他去休息，即使他坚持自己很好。但Natasha没有要求他留在床上，当他显示出要起身的意图时，她简单地点点头，然后告诉他当他准备好的时候可以来客厅加入他们。  
在她离开后，Steve再次环顾了四周并意识到他不清楚自己在哪。这看起来不像神盾的医务室也不像stark大厦，更像是某个人在纽约的公寓。床铺是大号的，铺着黄白相间的羊毛毯和错配的枕头。床头柜上摆着几个微笑的陌生人的合照，墙上挂着照片，旧毛衣被丢在椅子上。窗外太阳刚刚落下，但桌子上的红色台灯已经亮起来了。  
在床脚有着两个大号塑料手提袋，里头放着他的衣服。  
Steve站起身，而如果他仍然感到一阵剧痛从他身体深处传来，他也不打算承认。在他光着的脚下地毯感觉有点陈旧。他拖着步伐走进了相连的浴室——窄小而普通，有着半空的洗发水瓶子，怪异的动物状海绵，而且没有可调节式的蓬头——然后他脱掉了汗湿的衣服并洗了个澡。  
小房间里回响着潺潺的流水声。当他意识到他没有被聚合管强行关闭时，他几乎要检查看看它们是否还在那，但他再次感到了恶心，并决定等到之后再说。  
当他臀部环着毛巾走出浴室时，他迅速钻进那些袋子里翻找，直到他找到几件他未曾被迫穿上的衣服——蓝色的牛仔裤和朴素的灰色T恤。然后，在他能对此想太多之前，他推开门并走出了卧室。他听到了走廊上传来的声音，并赤着脚在木地板上，静静地向前走去。  
窗外，夜幕已经降临，客厅被朦胧的暖色调灯光所点亮。Natasha正坐在一个棕色的皮沙发上，与坐在扶手上的Clint低声交谈着。在咖啡桌的对侧是另一个沙发座椅，绿色而更小，那里坐着一个古怪地沉默着的Nick Fury；而且——Steve很疑惑为什么会见到他——Bruce Banner坐在厨房旁边的凳子上，腿上放着一台笔记本电脑。他看起来有点疲惫，全神贯注于眼前的工作，但在Steve进入客厅时，他抬起头看向他。实际上，他们都看着他。  
“嗨，”Natasha说。  
“嗨，队长，”Clint重复“要来点喝的吗？”  
他们面前都各自摆着一个热气腾腾的，颜色各不相同的硕大杯子。整个房间都充斥着咖啡和茉莉花的香味。Steve呆滞地僵住了一会，因为这感觉太不真实了，他们所有人，和这个受欢迎的地方，上帝啊，这一定是个梦。  
“我以为你和stark在一起。”这是他所能找到的话。  
房间安静了下来，几乎能听到心跳声。  
然后Clint耸了耸肩，“之前是，”他轻松地说道，“现在是时候休息一下了，Hill正看着他。”  
Steve低头短暂地瞥了一眼自己长着老茧的双手，看到自己的指关节上有着擦伤，就好像他最近痛揍过某个人一样。他的指甲下面也有着干涸的血迹。  
Steve再次感到晕眩。他们知道了，这下完了，这回真的，真的都完了。  
“你想坐下吗？”Natasha问。  
Steve点点头，吞咽着。“是的，我——咖啡…咖啡就好。”  
他坐在咖啡桌尽头的一张舒适的旧椅子上，一个装满咖啡的杯子被手手相传，直到他握着杯子，手落在膝上。他深深吸入那强烈的黑色的香味，然后呼出，好似除了空气之外他还从肺里将一些其他东西也一起吐息出去了。  
“我们在哪？”他问。  
“这是Hill的地方，”Natasha说。“我们在医院绕了一段时间的路，但在到达医院之前你就已经自愈了。这是我们在短时间的仓促中能找到的最合适的地方了，毕竟现在接近拘留着stark的大厦太危险了。”  
Steve点头，欣赏她的坦白，即使他难以自控地一直紧紧抓着扶手。那栋大厦本身就是敌人。“多少——”看在上帝的份上，受够了这些结巴和颤抖的声音。他强迫自己的声线稳定下来，吞咽着，然后问道，“你们知道了多少？”  
Clint难得阴森地笑了。“好吧，”他说，“我们都在线上。我们听到了昆式飞机上发生的所有。”  
Steve点点头。  
人们常常忘了这点：除了他连接着通讯系统的盔甲外，Tony stark没有任何其他的通讯器。他们通常也忘记了：Tony stark是个平民，因此他们并没有反应过来也觉得没必要在公共场合为他准备备用的通讯器。  
人们记得而Tony stark却忘记了的是：Steve Rogers，Natasha Romanov，Clint Barton， Nick Fury和Maria Hill并不是平民。  
Clint轻哼了一声，“他们总是罗里吧嗦，不是吗？”

在过去的几个月中，Steve不止一次受到整晚的虐待，然而，在Hill公寓里度过的这个漫长而奇特的夜晚感觉起来却是他们之中最长的。当然，Clint告诉他了，他们抓住了stark，但他执意闭口不言并要求律——在没有确凿证据的情况下，他所制造的法律漏洞会让他在眨眼间脱罪，“特别是在我对他所做的事后。”Steve从残留在Clint指甲间的血迹上移开目光，这样他就不需面对这一切给他带来的感受。  
Banner的持续出现让他感到疑惑，但很长一段时间内他都没有询问与此相关的任何事，因为把一切说出来是件体力活而他们看起来都决定给他些时间。然而，他是如此恐惧以至于放任自己变得麻木——毕竟他最后让Tony赢了——但最终他还是问了Natasha关于Banner的事。  
“我们让他从泰国飞回来，”她回答，这解释了Banner凌乱的状态和他眼睛下的黑眼圈。“他正在对付JARVIS。如果他的AI不能被迅速拿下的话，我们没法长时间控制住stark。”  
Steve只是盯着她看。他很难相信有人可以凭着一台笔记本电脑和生物化学博士学位就拿下JARVIS。当然，Banner擅长他所做的事，但这是Tony stark 的AI，看在上帝的份上。在过去的几个月中，Steve已经学会了害怕它，作为某种根本无法逃离的全能的存在。有些东西太过复杂，太庞大，被精心制作得十分巧妙，无法被摧毁。  
两小时后，瘦小、衣着凌乱而谦卑的Bruce，告诉大家他进入了系统并希望大家原谅自己花了这么长时间。  
Jarvis尽职尽责地提供了他们需要用来证明真相的所有证据。所有的录音影像都在那——当没有人显示出要查看它们的意图时，Steve大大松了口气。在banner挖出来的东西中，包括了Steve体内聚合管的遥控、关于他血液和骨髓的分析、一页又一页的关于他身体的数据，还有各种计划进行的项目和实验——其中的某个使得Steve逃往浴室，他尽力安静地呕吐起来。  
当他回来时，Clint和Fury正穿回他们的夹克准备回去找Tony。  
“Captain，”fury平静地说道，这是Steve醒来后他第一次说话。“我想为今天早晨的事向你道歉。”  
Steve放松了绷紧的肩膀。“您并不知情，sir。”  
Fury摇了摇头，“这并不能宽恕我所说的每件事。”他犹豫了一秒，然后继续说，“你可能比我们中的任何人都要更勇敢。”  
Steve不知道该说些什么，只好点头回应。在fury离开后，Steve才意识到他留下来只是为了告诉他这件事。Nick fury从不在一个地方滞留超过数小时，但他等了一整天只为表达他的歉意。  
现在是凌晨两点，但Steve还不想睡。他害怕自己会在那个冰冷、光秃秃的、厕所被锁着的房间醒来。如果他正在做梦，那么他想要继续梦下去并留在这儿，在这个闻起来充满了旧皮革和茉莉花香的小公寓中。  
“Steve？”  
他抬头向上看去，并意识到Natasha正和他说话。他没有听到她过来的声音，或她之前第一次叫他的名字。  
“如果你准备好了的话，我们有一些疑问。主要是为了证实Jarvis提供给我们的信息，这样我们就能从中挑出核心的照片。”  
Steve一点也没准备好，但这个房间宁静、温暖而慵懒，不同于stark大厦线条清晰而锐利。这是那种Bucky可能会生活的房间，紧挨着Banner缩成一团的背影旁，背靠在柜台上站着，对他微笑。  
所以他再次点头了。  
这种情况持续了多久？几乎三个月。（Natasha的脸色暗了下来。）stark有说明他的动机吗？科学研究。没有其他？好吧，也有个人怨恨。他之前是否以重伤或死亡威胁过Steve？是的。他是否以重伤或死亡威胁过Steve熟识的人？不，没有。他是否折磨过Steve，为了让他顺从？是的。（Natasha默默地敲击她的杯子。）他是否麻醉了Steve并在他身上进行了侵入性手术实验，就像其中一个录像的标题所暗示的那样？是的。他和Steve有过性侵关系吗？是的，经常。（Banner安静地起身并离开了房间。）为什么Steve没有向其他人说起任何事？  
Steve动摇了。  
“我不知道。”他说。  
然后，他以为她会对他喊叫。但Natasha仅是安静地点了点头，并告诉他目前她没有其他问题了。

浓稠的夜缓慢地流逝着。在黎明前的几小时，Steve突然觉得自己无法呼吸——就好像每个人都在等着他说一些他不能说的事；他声称自己要去睡觉了而没有人试图把他拉回来。但相反的，当他回到大概是Hill卧室的地方时，他再次钻进装满衣物的编织袋翻找，直到他找到自己的鞋子，然后他离开了公寓，跑进了冰冷的夜里。  
他走在路上感觉就像一切结束前的几个小时，感谢那充斥肺部的尖锐寒冷和脑袋里的晕眩感，还有那冰冷的细雨，告诉他这一切不是梦。汽车在他身旁一次又一次经过，但他几乎看不到任何人。  
当他回到Hill的公寓时，他努力尝试不发出声响，以防他们都还在睡梦中。但他能在走廊里听到Natasha的声音，安静地用手机通话；而Banner仍旧在那，他蜷缩在椅子里，双臂紧紧环抱着自己。当Steve进来时，他睁开眼睛看向他，礼貌地假装Steve没有吵醒他。  
“我希望他们没有强迫你回来。”Steve说着，在他身边坐下了。  
Banner笑了，当他收紧环绕着自己的拥抱时，看起来既扭曲又充满了无限的悲伤。“不，”他说。他声音轻柔同时又嘶哑，他如Steve记忆中那般开口了，用一种带着古怪自嘲的低音说道，“不，事实上是我坚持要到这来的。”  
“真是太感谢你了，”Steve吞咽着，尽力不让他的意外表现出来。“我们都好久没见了。”  
Banner看起来更痛苦了。“不——请不要那么说，我不能接受你的谢意，队长。我应该早些警告你的。”  
Steve张开嘴想说Banner不可能知道，但他突然记起Tony在过去的几个月中曾向他提及数次，将Banner等同于Steve的替代品——毕竟，Banner曾试图复制Erskine和Howard的作品。他突然觉得非常、非常冷。  
“这就是你为什么离开吗？”他低声说道。“他对你做了什么吗？”  
Banner再次对他笑了，一个他不敢相信Steve正为他担心的笑容。或者也许他知道现在为别人担忧是多么的容易。  
“好吧——是也不是。事实上，我们相处得不错。他对我很坦诚，这意味着很多。”他看上去像Steve一样疲倦。“但，呃，我——我之前曾经历过类似的事，而这教会了我——好吧，相信那些微弱的预感，并在细碎的迹象发生前逃离。而且我还觉察到一些事，在那场战斗过后…一切足以让我离开的东西。”  
他解开褪色的衬衣并拉高直到Steve能看到他右侧的身体，当Tony在神盾局的航空母舰上用Steve当时误认为螺丝刀之类的东西，开玩笑般地戳Banner一下时。  
在那里，刺在那一小块红肿发炎的皮肤下的，是小圆点般的黑色墨水痕迹——不同于流汗的水滴状。

“我本可以寻求帮助。”Steve低声说着。  
Banner已经上床了，而Natasha和Steve单独留在厨房里。夜晚结束了。Stark交代了一切。  
窗户外，天空渐渐变成银灰色。Steve把目光放在他交叠的双手上。  
“我有那么多次机会可以寻求帮助。这就像…就像我在说服自己这是不可能的。总是有理由的。那些录像，或者Jarvis正在监听或——或者就是有那样一个声音你无法——没人会……”  
“相信你。”她为他补完。  
Steve沉默着。这听起来很伤人，就好像——好像告诉他的队友们，他不相信他们会真的听信他的话。但她明白他的意思：Tony stark总是扮成一个有着金子般的心却令人难以忍受的混蛋而Steve他自己则耗费了几个礼拜的时间试图用他的理念思想去了解真相。  
“他对我做的那些事……”Steve停顿了很长，很长一段空白。“这感觉起来就像自然的延续。在从冰里苏醒后，我的意思是，这就像……”他低下头。“我猜这只是为我已经感觉到的东西塑造了形态。”  
‘你陷入了沉睡，队长。近七十年。’  
‘你没事吧？’  
“这也许就是为什么我这么长时间以来没有反抗的原因。也许在我意识深处认为这一切本应如此。”  
“不是的。”Natasha说。  
Steve抬头看向她，有点惊讶。  
“我知道你可能没看过一段时间之前的情况，”她继续，“但直到你来到这个时代，你可以得到我的保证，”她再一次用低沉而严肃的声音说道。“不是的。”  
她的手指缠绕着他的，而这让他感到不那么羞愧，也不那么孤单了；当太阳突然将窗台漆成灿烂的金黄色时，他想也许——也许他现在可以试着休息一下了。


End file.
